Apprentice of the Shark Demon
by LonelyAura
Summary: What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki? Adopted by me from PiperDreamer. Changes will be made as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Disclaimer: don't own.

Warning! There will be swearing, and child abuse in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Six year old Harry Potter was running for his life.

Earlier that night Uncle Vernon had came home, angry as ever that he wasn't getting that proper respect from his peer at Grunnings.

He blamed Harry for this problem, never mind the fact most people didn't even know Harry existed.

The fat man had started smacking the poor boy around when suddenly Harry disappeared with a snap to the kitchen.

Harry had heard Aunt Petunia's before he saw her when he landed in her salad. That woman could put banshee's to shame.

After getting an even harsher beating from his uncle that had rendered him unconscious he re-awoke hours later in his cupboard.

Harry had been wondering how he got from the hall to the kitchen instantly and had written up as another freakish thing he did, after all, it seemed all freaky things was his fault.

He then stared to wish that he was somewhere else when with a pop he was in the living room, where he fell right onto the TV and with a loud crash broke it.

Hearing the heavy feet steps and the roars, Harry did the only thing that made sense at the moment: Run.

So without a second thought he ran to the front door, unlocked as fast as possible, and fled out into the dark night, with Uncle Vernon screaming 'boy' after him.

Now here he was hours later, running like a demon was chasing him, and in his mind it was a demon.

If his uncle caught him… Harry shuddered at the thought of, allowing it to fuel his legs faster.

Then a pair of headlights shown behind him, followed by an enraged "BOY!"

Harry felt his blood chill over, adrenalin pumping even harder on his already tired legs as he fought for breath.

But he tripped as he heard the car stop, and before he could get up he was viciously grabbed by color and brought face to face with a walrus of a man.

"Think you can do your freakish things and get away with it? Well boy your about to find out why I'm the better man, and you're the unwanted, worthless piece of shit."

And with that the man began to beat the small child, yelling the whole time.

"Nobody wants you!"

Harry felt his bruises get bruises, as he cried.

"Your superfluous!"

Harry bit his check till he tasted blood, trying to relive the pain.

"Unneeded!"

Harry cried hard, from the beatings he was receiving but mostly from the harsh words the cruel man said.

"Nobody would moan if you died!"

Harry tried to block out the words with pain, but didn't succeed.

"You are a NOTHING!"

Vernon screamed, breaking Harry's arm, causing the boy to scream.

Vernon continued to thrashing, but only after pausing long enough to say,

"Nobody cares about you, nobody wants you, and you will never be of use to anyone."

Harry's world was nothing but pain, with his uncle's words ringing through his head like an echo.

_I'm nothing… nothing at all… unwanted… unneeded…_ the child thought, unable to tell about one blow from another, his conscious slipping away.

_I wish… someone would save me… from this hell. I don't care if it's a creepy old man who likes little boys, a human trafficker or a mass murderer. Someone, anyone, please… save me._

Then he passed out, unaware that he had with an audible snap disappeared, leaving behind a shocked uncle.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Now Kisame may not have been a genius, but he was pretty sure children didn't come from falling out of the sky like rain drops.

After making sure this wasn't some strange trap, Kisame walked over to where the boy laid fifty feet away, face down in a deep puddle.

After checking him over Kisame came to a conclusion; either somebody dump the gaki here while leaving no trace of ever being here or that baby-delivering stork story was true.

A blubbing noise brought his attention to the boy's head, which was still in the deep puddle.

_Oh, so that's the noise. The kid's just drowning,_ Kisame thought disinterested.

Kisame stood up getting ready to leave but stopped.

In all honesty he had no qualm what so ever leaving the kid to die but he had recently had made a 10,000 ryou bet with Zabuza and Raiga that he was capable of doing good deeds.

It just goes to show that one should never make bets with one highly wasted man (Raiga) while the other was perfectly sober (Zabuza) while you're totally slobbering drunk off you own ass.

Well at least he got off it with the whole good deeds thing, Zabuza had made sure of that, of course Zabuza said he wanted fifty percent of the money should Kisame win.

Zabuza wasn't so kind to Raiga. He allowed the beered up man to go on and on.

Raiga was so shit-faced that he said that he'd pay the 10,000 ryo if Kisame actually went through with and dance in a pink tutu.

In front of the Mizakage.

While he was in the middle of a council meeting.

Kisame could only hope he could get a front row seat to the ridicule show.

Problem was, Kisame had trouble doing the charitable act. It wasn't that he couldn't do it; it was more on the lines that people were too terrified of him to allow him to be munificent.

Having his reputation and his looks tended to have a bit of a negative reaction from most people.

Turning his attention to the drowning boy, Kisame decided to lend a helping hand.

Hey, he was doing a kind act, getting money out of the deal and was going to watch Raiga humiliate himself in public! It was a win-win situation if he ever saw one!

Grabbing the brat by the back of his oversized shirt the blue-shinobi yanked the kid out of the puddle.

The small boy sputtered, coughing up the murky liquid.

The boy looked about six, far too small looking and weighted only a fraction of a normally six year-old. His clothes were far too big and worn out. His wet hair was black and clung to his face, and his closed eyes had a pair of broken glasses hanging loosely by his ears.

Judging by the brat's condition, he was either a street urchin who had recently got caught stealing, or had run from a very abusive family. Or both.

Then the child's eyes snapped open, revealing emerald eyes that were wide with panic as he thrashed about, causing his glasses to fall to the ground.

With a startled cry (whether it was waking up and finding yourself being a good four feet in the air or seeing Kisame, the shark-like shinobi didn't know) the boy suddenly vanished with a loud crack.

Kisame stared for a moment at his hand, shocked beyond words before another crack was heard, followed by a loud 'THUD' and a sharp cry.

Kisame looked up to where he heard the noise.

Upon seeing what had caused the noise, he stared, mouthing 'what the hell?'

Up in a tree, the boy that was moments before in his grip was hanging over a low branch, unconscious and in obvious pain.

_How the hell did he do that?_ Kisame mind screamed once it was capable of computing normal thought process again.

That brat teleported! There was no way he shunshin, Kisame would felt at least a slight chakra path from one area to the other, but the kid didn't leave so much as a residue of chakra!

There's was no way he could of just teleport, unless…

The kid must have a blood limit! That was the only thing that made sense! He heard of some pretty strange blood limits, the Kaguya clan was a fine example of that.

But to be able to teleport without your enemies being able to pinpoint you or even know where you were going to show up was a deadly power.

If that kid could learn to harness that power…

A grin plastered onto the blue man's face. Oh, this day just kept getting better!

Looking at the gaki a little closer, Kisame winch slightly upon seeing the kid's position. The gaki looked as though he had done an extremely painful version of the splits; which in Kisame mind looked painful enough done right.

Kisame bent down to retrieve the boys glasses, before walking over reaching up to take the unconscious boy out of the tree, hoisting him onto his back like a sack of potatoes before heading off to the nearest medic.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**In regard to this story: Updating will be very, VERY slow, but it will continue, slowly but surely. I am making some changes to the plotline(age, mostly) but it will continue as the author had planned. You'll see changes here and there, getting bigger and bigger as I get up to more recent chapters.**

**For those that don't know, Raiga comes from some weird filler arc. I don't know what exactly I'll do with him… _**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning:

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Harry was in pain.

That's what he awoke to, and a bogged over mind. He tried to remember anything but all he got was a blank. Reaching for his glasses that were on the table book next to him, he then looked around.

Harry may not have been the smartest kid around but he was positive about was that he wasn't in the Dursley's house.

For starters, the mat he was on was on the ground level, and the walls of the rooms were made out of dark wood and the door didn't look like a door, more alike a slide, the only furniture being the mat he was currently on and a dresser.

_Where am I?_ The bewildered child thought. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the old man come in.

"Konnichiwa, kodomo-chan."

Harry jumped out of the cot and ran behind the dresser, bracing himself for a beating.

"Kodomo-chan?"

_Cah-doe-moe-chann?_ Harry thought. Curiously he looked up, surprised to see a very old man who looked rather worried by Harry's reaction.

"Um…Hi." Harry muttered unsurely.

The elderly man smiled in a grandfatherly way.

"Gomen-nasai."

Harry blinked. Did he hit his head or something? The man sounded like he was speaking gibberish.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae wa Byuki Hiroshi desu. O-namae wa nan desu ka?" The man said kindly.

Harry blinked again. "Um, what?"

Now it was the man's turn to blink.

Harry tried again. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't understand you."

The man's eyes grew large as understanding dawned on him.

"Sumimasen." The man said swiftly, before going to the sliding door again and disappearing behind it.

Harry moved from behind the dresser, not really sure what else to do.

_Did I upset the man because I couldn't understand him?_ Harry thought.

He didn't want to offend anyone because he didn't understand them that was just rude.

"NANI?" A deep voice barked out causing Harry to jump and fall back, cracking his head against the dresser.

But worse it brought back his memories.

Everything from before he passed out came back like a tidal wave.

Harry let out a pained strangled sob as the recollections of that night flooded in, burning a hole into his psyche, forever scarring his memories like a iron brand.

As the pain subsided, Harry shook, tears falling down his face.

"_Nobody cares about you, nobody wants you, and you will never be of use to anyone."_ Vernon's words echoed through, breaking his already fragile mind further.

Harry laid there, head in hands praying that something would take him from his torment or at least make him forget again. But even if he were to forget, his uncle's words were still true. Nobody wanted or cared about him, he was a complete waste of flesh.

_He was right; nobody would care if I died. _

Getting up, Harry stared at the door, hope slowly fading from his eyes.

_My existence is unneeded. It was never meant to be anything. _

Slowly he walked to the door, not caring that he was reopening the wounds on him.

I was not suppose to exist. I'll fix that. I'll stop existing. I'll just go and die in a ditch somewhere, that'll save someone the trouble of burying me.

Opening the door he walked out into a hallway that had two doorways, one which had a straight shot to the outside.

_I am… Nothing._

"Wakarimasen."

Harry stopped momentarily. More strange words came from the other room, one that sounded like the old man and a deep one that made Harry's well toned survival instincts heightened several notches. He didn't understand a word of it but he listened anyway, it wasn't like they were trying to keep quite anyway.

_I wonder what they're saying._ He thought absently.

"Onegai shimasu Hoshigaki-san, the boy doesn't understand us! It would be cruel to abandon him! He jumped when I came in and ran for cover, bracing himself as though getting ready to be beaten to death!"

"Well he was pretty badly beaten. I'm surprised he even woke up."

Harry stared at the door in utter confusion. Why did he understand them now? Harry shook his head. Who cares? Nobody did, that's who.

Just as he was about to walk out the door the elderly man said,

"What are you going to do Hoshigaki-san? You did save the boy!"

That made Harry stop. Shocked he turned and walk to the door.

Someone… saved him? From the Dursley's?

"I plan on teaching the kid a thing or two."

"Teach him? You?"

"Got a problem with that?" the deep voiced man growled.

"N-no of course not. But, why? You hate children and well, their terrified of you."

"He's right Kisame. You have a face only a blind whore could love, and that's only if we pay her handsomely first." A third voice said, sounding gravelly. This voice made Harry a little edgy, though not quite like the first deep voice did.

"Haha, good one Zabuza!" a fourth voice said. Harry instantly dislikes this voice. It sounded like Vernon did when he was in extreme suck-up mode.

"Raiga, aren't you suppose to be wearing a pink tutu?" the voice, kisame, said off handedly.

"And don't you owe Kisame some money?" came the Zabuza voice said casually.

Not hearing a response, Harry presumed he either said something to low to be heard, or just didn't say anything at all.

"But seriously Kisame, why bother? This kids probably useless." The Zabuza character said.

Harry felt as though he had been physically stricken by those simple yet painful words.

"Let's say I have a hunch that he's a very gifted boy." Kisame said in a cryptic way, "And I see a very powerful tool should he be hammered properly."

Harry allowed himself a moment to hope. The man thought he was gifted! He thought Harry could become a powerful tool!

Harry didn't care that the man saw him as a tool. A tool was a something! That meant **he** was a something!

Before he could stop himself, Harry pushed open the door, startling the old man inside. The other three men didn't seem at all surprised he was there, and they all had large weapons on them.

The youngest looking of the trio had messy brown hair, no eyebrows and his lower half of his face was covered in bandages and a strong looking body. He carried the second largest sword of the three.

The second had long hair and looked as though he wore lip stick. He carried the smallest of the swords, a duel blade that looked like lightning rods.

It was the third that had Harry's complete and undivided attention.

He was the biggest man Harry had ever seen! Easily seven feet tall, and looked like one of those rip body builders Harry had seen on telly when he was allowed to watch. But the strangest part was that the man was blue! Who had blue skin? On his back was easily the largest of the swords.

_How did he even pick that up? _

Then Harry saw his face.

He had a face that would of made even the boogie man run and scream in sheer terror.

His teeth where sharp and triangular, small whitish eyes that struck fear into even the bravest of men, with gills underneath them.

This face was grotesques.

It was downright monstrous.

_It's a demon!_ Harry's mind screamed.

Harry screamed, falling back on his bottom before getting up and running out the door, screaming the whole way.

/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/

Kisame stared at where the boy had been moments ago.

"Wow…that kid's reaction was…loud." Raiga said absently.

Zabuza sighed.

"Well looks like Kisame just lost his student. Oh well, Raiga still owes us money and an interpreted dance. Now go find yourself a tutu so you can dance the dance of humiliation and possible suicide." Zabuza said almost too cheerfully.

"What?" Raiga yelled.

Hiroshi, the old medic, looked at Kisame. Kisame had gone painfully blank, indicating either he was pissed as hell or was actually hurt by the small child's reaction.

Hiroshi snorted. Kisame, emotionally hurt? Yeah right.

Before he could even say anything Kisame had left the room.

Zabuza and Raiga looked at the door their comrade had exited before following.

"Ah, Kisame, where are you going?" Raiga said unsurely.

"To find that gaki and beat that gaki till he's so disfigured that he can't even look in a mirror without pissing his pants."

Zabuza and Raiga wisely kept a good distance from Kisame, who was admitting a potent killing aura.

Kisame didn't need to find the brats chakra signature. All he had to do was follow the blood.

Raiga leaned over to Zabuza and said, "If he lets that kid live, I'll go hit on everybody on the council."

Zabuza nodded, grinning under his mask. This was why he spike Raiga's drink. The man always made the funniest bets.

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Harry continued to run, fearing that the demon shark man was right behind him, ready to gobble him whole.

Harry felt himself slow down, feeling extremely light headed.

Leaning against a wall Harry made a quick assessment. He was in a town, a by the looks of things had ended up in the shadier part of it.

Harry felt as though the energy was being sucked right out of him, an ache all over his body.

Clenching his side Harry's hand met with something warm, wet and sticky.

Pulling his hand away he looked at it. It was covered in his blood.

_Oh, so that's why I'm light headed. I'm just bleeding to death._ Harry thought absently.

This wouldn't be the first time he had nearly bled to death, but normally aunt Petunia would bandage him up and keep him alive because she didn't want to explain why there was a grave looking mound of dirt in her lawn.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Harry slowly turned his head to the speaker, not wanting to get anymore dizzier.

It was a greasy looking thug, lined by two other particularly ugly looking thugs.

"A dying street urchin."

"Got caught stealing something has yous?"

Harry glared weakly at the man, before coughing up blood all over him.

"Auugh, you filthy rat! I'm gonna flay yous hide!"

Harry felt a stinging pain in his gut, before he relies that the man had stabbed him in the stomach with a weird knife.

_So this is it,_ Harry thought sadly. _I wish I hadn't been so scared of that guy. I didn't even thank Mr. Kisame, whoever he was. _

"Now you're gonna die!"

Ka-Thunk. Harry's eyes widened. The greasy man's head had been knocked off!

Looking past the decapitated man Harry already pasty face went ashen.

It was the shark man!

The two men looked at the blue man in horror.

"Holy shit! It's the Monster of the Hidden Mist!"

A small crowd had formed around, drawn by the noise.

"Hoshigaki Kisame!"

Harry looked back at the blue man. This was Kisame? This was the man who had saved him, now twice? The man who saw him as a something?

The two men shrieked, running off in the opposite direction.

The shark man turned to Harry looking rather angry.

"Gaki," He snarled.

But then Harry heard screaming. He looked around, seeing the crowd for the first time.

They were either screaming, crying or shouting, but they all had a degree of fear and disgust on their faces. All directed to Kisame.

It was then that Harry saw something. Kisame though hiding it was hurt by the open animosity the people were throwing at him. It reflected in his eyes.

These people who were condemning his right to exist.

Just like the Dursley's condemned his.

Suddenly Harry didn't see a scary monster. He saw a man who had been rejected by society because he looked different. He saw a man who has weathered the sea of hostility and revile and had somehow made it out alive, but was still fighting to keep his rights.

Kisame turned, the crowd parting hastily from him as he made his way through.

Harry followed after him, ignoring the crowd telling him to stop following Kisame.

Someone actually tried to grab him, but Harry then grabbed on to the end of Kisame's large sword, holding on for dear life.

After a moment Kisame looked down at the kid.

"What are you doing, gaki?" He said quietly.

Harry smiled faintly. He was feeling even more drained then before, his vision was blurring out.

"Going with you, sir." Harry said as politely as possible.

"Kisame raised a brow. Hiroshi said the kid didn't understand them. And why would he want to go with him?

Harry clung tightly to the sword end, as it was the only thing keeping him up, his hearing going out. Smiling weakly, Harry said,

"Your eyes… they said that you've been denied existence… just like me."

And with that Harry collapsed, blood lose taking its toll.

Kisame stared at the small child, wondering if he should drop him off to the nearest insane asylum.

What the hell had that kid been babbling?

Kisame just shook his head. He's worked with crazier sounding people.

_Well the kid has lost a lot of blood and because be was hanging on to Samehada he's also severely chakra depleted. _Kisame reasoned.

Oh, what to do. Leave the brat to die in a pool of his own blood? Or show mercy and get him back to Hiroshi?

A psychotic grin played on his face. Picking the boy up, Kisame made his to the medic home.

Looks like Raiga was going to be dancing in a tutu, hitting on the council (he would love to see the Mizukage's reaction when Raiga hit on him) and extremely poor come sundown.

Who would of thought good deeds were so rewarding?

XXX

Konnichiwa- Hello

Kodomo- child

-Chan – suffix meaning little or dear

Gomen-nasai- I'm Sorry

Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you.

Watashi no namae wa Byuki Hiroshi desu- My name is Hiroshi Byuki.

O-namae wa nan desu ka?- What is your name?

Sumimasen- Excuse me

Nani- What

Wakarimasen- I don't understand.

Onegai shimasu- Please. (In a form of a request.)

-San – a suffix meaning Mr/Ms

Gaki- brat

**A/N:You'll began to see major changes when Haku comes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Harry opened his eyes, staring at a semi-familiar looking ceiling. He didn't know how long he had been out but judging by how stiff he was Harry had to say he had been unconscious for at least two days. He was back in the room that had the sliding door.

He gently got into a sitting position, wincing at how sore he was. Looking at his arms he discovered bandages with a small amount of blood on them and throwing off the blanket revealed him to be in what looked like a hospital gown and more bandages on his legs.

Kisame had saved him. Again.

Memories resurfaced, and as Harry reflected on it, the more he felt sickened with himself.

The strange blue man had saved him from his abusive family and gave him medical treatment, and how did Harry repay him? By screaming bloody murder in the man's face and running off.

Then the man saved him from getting killed by those thugs, and then brought him back to get more medical treatment.

Harry growled at himself. How could he be so horrible to his savior?

Despite his appearance, Kisame was more human than the entire Dursley family and most of everyone Harry had ever met, yet like those horrid people, Harry had rejected the man's right to exist.

All because he was different.

Just like the Dursleys rejected him for being different.

Bile roused in his throat.

Never. He would never become like the Dursley's!

Never would he become like those horrible people who denied his existence, or like those terrible parents of his who just abandoned him!

Harry stood up on unsure legs, determination glinting his eyes.

He would exist solely for Kisame! He would become Kisame's tool! It was the only way to repay the man's overwhelming kindness! The man's generosity was immeasurable, saving him so many times despite Harry's shameful outburst!

Walking with a purpose, Harry marched to the next room over, hoping Kisame was still here.

Opening the door Harry saw all the men that were in the room from his previous visit. The only difference was that they were sitting down at a table full of what looked like money, the one with a bandaged face was counting it as he hummed a tuneless song happily, while the long haired one was beating his head into the wall repetitively, sobbing uncontrollably while saying he was never getting drunk again and that some guy called Mizukage was gonna kill him.

Kisame though had looked straight at him the moment Harry walked through the door.

Harry was still uneasy and scared of Kisame's appearance, but he shoved that away. He was not going to became frightened of his savior!

"K-Kisame sir?" Harry said as firmly as he could.

Kisame didn't say anything, just stared at the boy with his scary small eyes, his face set in a frown.

_Quit being a scardy-cat!_ Something in the back of his head screamed.

Harry got fatigued and dizzy, dropping to his knees to steady himself.

Hiroshi came over to get the boy back in bed before the child hurt himself even more so when the child voice spoke out,

"Mister Kisame, if you'll have me, I'll be your tool." The small boy was breathing heavily. Looking up Harry looked the large shinobi straight in the eyes.

"My life is yours to mold, build, wield, weld and destroy with however you see fit."

The four older men looked at the small child in shock.

_Does that kid realize what he's saying?_ Hiroshi thought franticly.

_Is the brat stupid?_ Raiga thought, clearing believing the kid was mental.

_The kid had practically said 'I'm now your bitch, you can fuck me in the ass without any lube if you like'_. Zabuza thought, also thinking the kid was a mental case.

Kisame stared at the boy for a moment before saying, "You understand you're virtually saying that you're my slave now, right?"

Harry nodded.

Raising a eyebrow, Kisame frowned. The gaki had potential, but it would be a pain if he had relatives that would drag him off before he could properly train the kid in anything. But by the way he found the boy it would stand to reason if the kid didn't have any, but you could never be sure.

So under the guise of concern, Kisame said,

"Why would you do that? Won't your family miss you? Or your friends?"

Harry shook, not from pain but anger. Kisame let out a low whistle. That kid had an insane amount of killer intent!

Kisame fought off the grin that threatened to take over his face. The kid was already proving to be a worthy find!

Raiga shuddered at the feeling as nausea began to set in, while Zabuza stared at the small child in complete shock. _He's not even trying; he's just giving it off like it was nothing! _

Zabuza turned when he heard a thump and saw that Hiroshi had passed out under the pressure of the aura. _Poor sap. _

"I," Harry began. "Have no one. My parents abandoned me on my aunt's door step then died shortly after. I lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin. They put me through hell, saying I was a freak and a monster and shouldn't have ever lived. They were the ones who put me in the state you found me in Mister Kisame. Please," the boy begged, his intent dropping to almost nothing.

"Don't send me back. I have no reason for living. But if you keep me I'll do everything you tell me to. I won't complain, I'll do everything to do to my best abilities. I can cook, clean, and if you get angry you can just beat me up, I'm used to it. But please sir, don't deny me the right to exist."

Kisame stared at the boy, his face blank. Then the grin he had previously tried to hide broke through.

Harry maintained the eye contact, though the grin made him nearly jump back.

"Well then gaki, I suggest you start calling me Kisame-sama." Kisame said, the grin never leaving his face.

Harry smiled back at this, his uneasiness forgotten.

"Yes sir, Kisame-sama!" the green eyed child said happily.

A moan made everyone look over to where Hiroshi laid, now coming to.

"Ah, Hiroshi-san. Please take my student back so he can get some rest. He's gonna need it." Kisame said in a far too detrimental way.

Getting up on shaky legs the elderly man turned to Harry. "Well then, if you're going to be with us for a while, why don't we get acquainted? I'm Byuki Hiroshi, the man with the long hair is Kurosuki Raiga, the guy with the mask is Momochi Zabuza and well you already seem to know Hoshigaki Kisame. Now who are you?"

Harry stared at the man blankly, lost in thought. He didn't want to give them _that_ name; that name belonged to a little boy who had no existence! But what to call himself? Did he even have the right to be named?

"Child?" Hiroshi voice broke through.

Harry hung his head.

"I-I don't really have one, unless you count 'freak' and 'boy'."

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. "Well then we'll give ya a name. From now on your 'Gaki'. Got it?"

"Kisame-san! That's a horrible name!"

"I-I like it." Harry said happily. Gaki. His name was Gaki! Kisame-sama gave him a name!

"Now that that's settled, get to bed Gaki. As soon as you're healed we'll be starting your training."

Kisame's grin threatened to take the top of his head off.

The now named Gaki gulped at the sight of it.

XXX

Still no major changes…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki stared out the tiny window that he sat at as Hiroshi checked over him one last time.

It had been four months since he was found by Kisame-sama and pledged his life to him.

The first month here he wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous but Kisame-sama had 'requested' Hiroshi and Zabuza to assist him with teaching Gaki basic math, science, history, reading, writing and many other subjects saying he didn't want a brainless tool.

Gaki didn't really understand why Hiroshi always got upset when Kisame-sama called him that, it was what he was after all.

Gaki had learned a lot during his recovery besides the schoolwork, like that he wasn't in England anymore, about shinobi and that he wasn't the only freak out there. It made him feel…normal.

Then once he was up and moving, his training began.

Well, training is what Kisame-sama called it. He was pretty sure others call it hellish torture.

At first Kisame-sama just wanted to get his endurance up by having him do 30 sit ups, 30 push-ups, and run around the training area 15 times for a month straight. Then Kisame-sama added weights.

Gaki found carrying one's own body weight was nothing short of backbreaking.

And to add to this Kisame-sama had him carrying a large wooden plank strapped to his back.

He had more often than not nearly flattened himself from all the weights.

But he was not going to look weak in front of Kisame-sama, no. Even if this 'training' killed him, he'd make sure to die on Kisame-sama's terms, not his.

Thus resulting in him visiting Hiroshi often, like right now for example.

"Alrighty," Hiroshi said with a smile. "Looks like you've made a full recovery."

"Thank you, Hiroshi-san." Gaki said, not use to being so formal. It had taken awhile for him to understand the suffix's and there uses and meanings but Kisame-sama wanted him to learn them so he didn't question it.

The boy of six stood up stretching out his painful back, resulting in numerous cracking.

Looking in a nearby mirror, Gaki stared for a moment.

Gone was the beaten, starved boy named Harry Potter whose death brought no remorse or sorrow from anyone. Now stood a boy named Gaki, thin but gaining muscle, wearing a blue sleeveless crop top with a mesh shirt under it, gray arm warmers, lead colored cargo pants with normal combat shoes (weights were sewn into nearly all article of clothing the boy owned now). Harry's broken glasses were long gone, blue goggles with prescription lenses taking residence over his eyes.

Gaki nodded in satisfaction. This was who he was. Not that worthless Harry.

Hiroshi just stared at the child in worry. The small child had proven to be quite the apprentice; he never whined, complained, or showed even the slightest amount of ill will towards the slave driver that was Kisame.

He was pretty sure others would of voiced a complaint, heck he even offered to be the boy's sound board if he ever got stressed out by Kisame's antics only for the boy to tell him that if Kisame wanted to train him like this, he'd be most grateful the man would take time out of his schedule to teach him anything.

Hiroshi was just glad that Kisame still had missions to do or he'd probably see more of Gaki then he already does.

_That kid is missing a few screws, nuts and bolts._ That was the only explanation Hiroshi could think of for the kids' behavior towards this. It was practically unintentional suicide.

Then again, kids that are abused and neglected tend to become very loyal to those who show them attention and kindness. Maybe that was what kept Gaki's mouth shut.

Hiroshi thick bushy eyebrows furrowed. That was another thing.

The kid had been very defensive when Raiga and Zabuza had inquired if he really didn't know his name. Couple that with the look of shock and shame that came when they first asked him gave Hiroshi along with the rest of them a conclusion: the kid knew his name but it either brought bad memories or it was very embarrassing.

Hiroshi betted on both; bad memories because it linked him to the abuse he suffered, and embarrassment because somehow 'Gaki' was a much better name to him than his previous.

If 'Gaki' was a better name then his previous then Hirioshi wanted to met his parents and beat them to a bloody pulp.

"I'm going out for a little while." Gaki said as he headed for the door.

"I'll be back in an hour."

Kisame-sama had pounded it (literally) into his head that if he was going somewhere, to tell them when he was going to come back and by golly **get** there on said time.

He really didn't want to experience another lesson for disobedience. He hadn't quite recovered from the previous humiliation yet.

"Gaki, wait!" Hiroshi called.

"Yes?" the boy said as he turned towards the elderly man.

Hirishi gave him a package. "Make sure to remember to eat this time, I don't want the food to go to waste. And don't forget your coat; Kisame-san will be angry if you're too sick to train."

Gaki smiled at the kind old man. He was always fussing over him, making sure he was well fed healthy (Gaki thanked god that he was there; he was pretty sure he would have died the first training session if he hadn't been).

Walking out, Gaki headed towards the rougher end of town.

You could always count on getting into a good fight there.

Gaki stopped when he felt something cold and wet land on his cheek.

Looking up, Gaki blinked a few times before smiling slightly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hōzuki Mangetsu watched on as his little brother as the boy turned into a puddle then reformed himself to his original self.

It still amazed him to no end how the boy had become so adapt at the clan's blood limit.

Closing his amethyst eyes, he shifted from his position, the large sword on his back becoming uncomfortable to sit against.

Suigetsu looked over to his brother. The older boy's greenish hair was messier than usual, slight bags forming under his closed eyes.

"Mangetsu." Suigetsu said irritably.

The eleven year old opened his left eye, the one with a scar running down his face like an ugly tear trail.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Suigetsu melted then reformed barely a foot away from Mangetsu's face. Placing a hand over his brother forehead, the kid frowned.

"You're not warm but you look like you're going to drop any second. Have you been training too hard again?"

_Why no little brother, I just have a three-tailed reptile that is wreaking havoc on my psyche, preventing me from getting the required amount of sleep that is needed to keep the body functioning normally. But no worries, this is normal. _

Instead of voicing his thoughts though, Mangetsu gave a grin, showing his sharp looking teeth.

"Yeah."

Suigetsu sighed, looking at his brother like he was an idiot.

"You've gotta take better care of yourself, or you'll train yourself to death."

Mangetsu shrugged. This wasn't the first time his baby brother went off on him about taking better care of himself.

Although it was kinda degrading getting told off by a five year old.

"Suigetsu go play. Training all the time will make you end up like me; lethargic and cranky."

Lie; he was only lethargic and cranky during winter, which it so happened to be.

"But if we don't train then how are we going to become members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?"

"We will, but training all the time will make us too tired to enter. We need to learn to take breaks now and then."

_That and I'm tired as hell from the lack of sleep._ He thought afterwards.

"Fine." The small boy said, walking off murmuring about lazy stupid older brothers the whole way.

Mangetsu shook his head before looking up into the sky.

He smiled as he watch the sky began to cry frozen tears.

It was snowing.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The young boy of ten sat in the alley, hugging his rags closer to himself as he tried to retain warmth as the snow hailed down.

It had been nearly two years since his father had murdered his mother then tried to kill him.

In a moment of terror, he killed his father and the men he brought.

Haku, for that was the boy's name, focused his attention on keeping himself warm, and hoping that someone came and dumped their garbage soon; he was getting really hungry.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up in time to see a man dump his trash in the dumpster before walking off.

Rushing over the urchin dug through it, only to stop upon hearing a deep growl.

Seeing a dog the boy was getting ready to kick it away from his potential meal when a bone landed near the canine.

Seeing the bone (which had a good amount of meat still on it) the dog snatched it and ran off.

Confused, Haku looked over to where the bone had come from.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Kisame sat in the bar relaxing after his short mission; drinking down his beer as his thoughts turned to the kid he saved nearly four months ago.

The kid had proved to be nearly the perfect apprentice. He could beat - _ahem_ -_**train**_ the brat all day long and the kid just got back up wanting more and he never even whimpered!

So much better than that team the Mizukage had tried to set up with him. Those brats bellyache about his method of training then balled their eyes out before he was even finished.

Whiny little pansies.

But still, the tiny twerp was a weirdo, to put it nicely.

He somehow managed to shrink his first set of weights till they could fit snuggly in his palm.

He doubled the kid's weights.

Then the kid turned the plank on his back into paper, same with the contents of his weapons pouch.

He made the kid run around nude for the next three training sessions.

Then the kid set Raiga's hair on fire.

He treated the kid to dango.

The strange part? He couldn't figure out how the kid did it. It was pointless to ask the kid, he was just as befuddled as they were.

All that made sense was that the kid either a walking anomaly or he had a very unique blood limit, both of which seemed very likely.

It really was a strange twist of fate once you thought about it.

Blood Limits were progressively becoming more and more hated and feared, and if things continued to take the course it was heading towards, things were going to get bloody.

He knew it was just a matter of time before the council would issue genocide on all who carried a blood limit, even within their own ranks.

When that time came Kisame and others he knew would become persecuted.

Oh well, he always did love a good fight.

Finishing off his drink he walked out the bar, everyone scurrying out of their way for him.

Time to go back to training the gaki!

XXX

If you look carefully, you'll notice changes in Suigetsu's age.

Editing this is taking awhile…


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki strolled around in the street, not really caring where he went.

He came to this section of the village dozens of times, whether it was for running an errand for Kisame-sama, helping a drunken Raiga home, helping Zabuza-senpai in getting the drunken Raiga to make money and reputation-ruining related bets, getting herbs for Hiroshi-san or just to play around and getting into a scrap.

Gaki liked the idea of going anywhere without the fear of getting hunted down like an animal and beaten without remorse.

Sure he got beaten without remorse whenever Kisame-sama was training him or teaching a lesson but Kisame-sama allowed him to fight back and defend himself.

Harry's relatives never even gave that much.

Gaki dug through the packet that Hiroshi-san gave him, he pulled out a large ham on a bone.

Gaki couldn't figure out why the old medic would always pack so much food that it could keep an orphanage feed for a week. Maybe this was his idea of a subtle hint for him to eat more.

Sighing Gaki duly went on and ate what he could, watching as he walked the snow float down.

He remembered the first time he saw snow.

He had been four years old and sent out to pour salt on the asphalt so it wouldn't be too slippery when the horse and two walrus's walked out blaming that Harry kid for something stupid.

He remembered how, in a childlike manner of mindset that he once possessed, dancing in the snow and wondering if you could and should play in it, not that he ever found out.

He stopped upon hearing a low growl, his hand instantly going for his weapons pouch as he got into a fighting stance, knowing that going anywhere unarmored was dangerous and very stupid because your enemy could be anywhere, waiting to kill you.

Kisame-sama had only needed to dislocate two of his fingers for him to remember that.

Seeing a stray, he relaxed some. Then he noticed the filthy boy near a dumpster, looking ready to fight the dog for the contents of a garbage bag.

Looking down at the ham still in his hand then back at the dog, he threw it near the mutt who after a moment snatched the bone and ran.

Gaki looked over at the boy, who was looking at him as well.

Getting out of the stance, Gaki gave a friendly grin.

"Hi, I'm Gaki. Wanna go to the tea shop and get something warm to drink? I'm buying."

The older boy stared for a few moments, not quite sure what to make of the shorter and younger child.

"S-sure." He responded, a little uneasily. Then as though an afterthought said, "I'm Haku."

Zabuza watched Gaki and the urchin little chat from his place atop of a near building, shaking his head before going back to reading his book.

After living with the kid for four months he shouldn't have been surprised when the tiny twerp greeted and then offered a total stranger a meal, but he was.

He found it odd that a kid who had been abused and neglected could be so friendly.

Especially a kid who was now that sadist's apprentice.

Well, he guess it was an improvement. He had sorely wanted to beat the boy when he first came here.

The boy had been a flinching, twitching, sniveling excuse of a person, scared to talk to anyone.

How Kisame managed not to kill the wimp he didn't know.

But he had to admit, he kid really did grow up some in four short months.

That was probably due to Kisame harsh (fatal) training methods and his unique (inhuman) skills.

But still, Gaki was just too friendly for his taste.

Not to mention he had randomly asked some worthless street rat to dinner. Again.

The kid was incredible, or insane.

Walking down the side of the building, Zabuza gave the book in his hand his nearly undivided attention.

"Hee hee hee," He giggled in a decidedly unmanly way as he flipped the page on his Icha Icha book.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She had just finishing training in her favorite training ground, beaten up some thugs, tortured a cloud-nin with Ibiki, made a bunch of kids cry, stole Kakashi's mask and then set his fangirls and his self claimed rival Maito Gai on him.

Yes, it was safe to say that Mitarashi Anko was bored out of her flipping mind.

She really didn't know what to do at times like this; it wasn't like special Jounin had a set agenda.

She just caused chaos and fear because she could.

Maybe she should take her friend Kurenai advice and go boyfriend hunting.

She immediately saw a mental picture of her dressed as a head huntress dragging away screaming and weeping men.

She laughed out loud; drawing several looks from people she passed by.

Her getting a boyfriend? Yeah right! All the guys here were pansies asses and couldn't take her on without screaming like little girls during the fight, regardless if her opponent was stronger than her.

Some days it really sucks to have her reputation.

Well if she couldn't get a boyfriend, then maybe she could try and get another genin team.

No wait that was an even worse idea then trying to find a boyfriend.

The last batch she tried to train didn't turn out too well. One was crippled for life, the second from what she heard was still in a coma and the third just got released from the mental ward.

Nope, not happening.

Maybe she could apply to one of those long vacations, Kami knows she could use a change in scenery.

So off she went, eliminating possible vacation sights from her mental list as she headed for the Hokage Tower to request time off.

XXX

Haku was befuddled.

Not more than ten minutes ago he was out in the cold scurrying through refuse in hopes of a meal. Now he was sitting in a nice warm tea shop, waiting for the strange boy in an over sized coat to come back with their beverages.

It all seemed a little too surreal to him.

The other kid trotted back, two steaming mugs of tea in hand, a friendly smile on his face.

Haku sorely wished the boy would pull up his goggles; then he could see the kid's eyes, thus seeing if the kid had malicious intent or was being genuinely kind.

"Here you go!" The boy said happily, handing him a mug. Haku slowly and delicately took the drink, waiting for his companion to take the first sip.

Blowing on the hot liquid, Gaki took a small sip. Despite his cheerful demeanor, he understood the older boys' discomfort.

After a moment of silence, Haku spoke.

"Do you always bring total strangers to tea shops and buy them drinks?"

Gaki grinned as he pulled off his large thick coat. "No, usually I take 'em to an alley and mug them. Hungry?"

A vociferous rumble answered for the now blushing Haku.

With a loud plop Gaki handed him the packet Hiroshi gave him.

Haku looked torn between being suspicious and feasting on the very heavy pack of food.

"The bone I had earlier came from in there and before I threw it away I ate a good chunk of it." Gaki said, trying to reassure the older boy he meant no harm.

Haku looked the boy over once, twice…then began to devour his meal with the table manners from hell.

Gaki winced slightly at the god-awful manners the other boy displayed.

Kisame-sama had taken time to teach him the correct etiquette, saying there was nothing more sickening to watch then someone else eating their food with all the comportment and refinement of a sloppy pig.

And boy was he right.

"If oo boint ming me asfing, iv Gwaki er weal aim?"

Gaki stared in horror as he watch the boy talk with his mouth full, having full view of the half mutilated beef and rice rolling around his mouth and parts spilling out.

"Um, please chew with your mouth closed, swallow, and then try asking me the question again. In that order."

Hastly doing what was requested of him, Haku gulped down the food before wiping his mouth on his filthy sleeve (much to Gaki dislike).

"If you don't mind me asking, is Gaki your real name?" Haku repeated.

"Yes actually it is."

"Your parents must have had a crude sense of humor."

Gaki smile disappeared. "They didn't name me."

Haku blinked at this. His parents didn't name him?

"It was my master who named me, and for that I thank him."

"Oh," Haku had a feeling he had treaded on sensitive subject. He was silent for a moment till he asks the question bugging him the most.

"…Why are you doing this? Feeding me and allowing me to get warm?"

"How else do you meet know people? And besides," He said as he moved his goggles up enough for Haku to see his eyes.

Emerald green met raw umber.

"Your eyes…look like mine did…before I was found by Kisame-sama…"

Gaki gave a warm smile.

"People become truly powerful and truly exist when they have someone they'd live and die for. You become a something."

Haku stopped in his mastication of the meal upon seeing the strange look on the boy's face. He looked like he was at peace yet in turmoil. Was that even possible?

Yet his eyes…

…showed of someone who had seen loneliness and pain.

Just like him.

Pulling the goggles back in place, Gaki grinned at his unlikely dinner guest.

"Sorry, I just kinda ranted didn't I?"

Before Haku could say anything, Gaki stood up, gaping at the clock on the wall.

"5:53? KUSO I'M LATE! HE'S GONNA FILLET MY ASS WITH A SPORK!"

Gaki yelled out, before pushing something into Haku's hands and running like a madman out the door.

Haku blinked a few times, not really sure how to react to all this.

Feeling something thick heavy in his hand, Haku looked at it.

It was Gaki's coat.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mangetsu strolled moodily towards the tea shop, dragging Suigetsu behind him.

The boy was frozen solid.

The younger boy now knew that turning to water when it's below 32° was definitely not the smartest thing to do.

Sighing, he continued to trudge through the snow, looking annoyed as hell.

As soon as he got to that tea shop he was going to ask for a bucket of salt and dump it on Suigetsu's head.

Mangetsu continued to walk, muttering obscenities under his breath.

Gaki rushed through the street, repeating 'I'm dead' over and over like a mantra.

He rushed past the little old lady pick-pocketing a thief, a transvestite, a group of Jounin's and some kid dragging an ice sculpture behind him.

It was the last one that made him stop dead in his tracks.

He didn't turn around but he heard the boy stopped too, both rigid, eyes wide.

Slowly, they turned to face each other.

Gaki didn't know why but his heart was pounding in his chest, as though trying to flee away from the older boy.

Mangetsu fought to keep his breathing normal, not understanding where the over whelming panic he felt was coming from.

Gaki continued to stare, trying to find the source of his trepidation.

Then he saw it.

Looming over the amethyst eyed youth was a monstrosity unlike any Gaki had ever seen before, as large yellow eyes glared down upon him, three scaly tails swinging menacingly behind.

Gaki turned and ran, fear overriding everything as he rushed to the safety of his master.

_Faster, faster, faster,_ The boy urged his feet.

_Kisame-sama, KISAME-SAMA!_

And with an audible pop Gaki found himself out of the road of the village and freefalling.

…right on top of Kisame.

Mangetsu burst through the doors, very pale and very shaken.

Pushing his popsicle of a brother near an inglenook, he ordered a quick cup of tea to calm his nerves.

_That boy_, He thought, trying to unjumble his mind as he down the hot liquid without a second thought.

Was he like him? Another jinchuriki?

It had taken a moment but he saw it; the demon in the other boy.

It looked like a deformed snake-human hybrid.

With demonic red eyes.

XxXxX

Yeah, no point in pretending for this to be a cliff-hanger, most people already know what'll happen.

Haku's age has been changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Dear Lord, I pray that you show mercy on my pathetic soul, because if the look on Kisame-sama's face is any indication, I ain't getting any from him._

Gaki thought as he was held upside down by his ankle, Kisame's eye's burrowing into his head like some demonic drill.

"Gaki, explain." Kisame's voice may have been neutral, friendly even, if it wasn't for the underline threat hidden in the tone, something Gaki had pick up early on in life thanks to Harry's inhuman relatives.

"I s-saw this, this… I-I don't even know what it was and I ran, and I…" Gulping down some air in hope of fighting off the blood rushing to his head he managed to continue "…I wished to get to you, and I just sorta, um, well I just popped here." Gaki finished, feeling a little embarrassed to having no real idea as to how he came here.

_Why couldn't I just have landed in a tree? Or in the middle of the road? But nooooo, I just had to land right on top of my Master! He's gonna kill and he'll be in his right to._

Kisame continued to stare at the boy, something that intimidated the poor child.

"…Well at least you're on time. I wouldn't want you to run late for your training."

Then a grin split across his blue face as he dropped the kid on his head. "Now come along, you're getting special training today."

Gaki felt a cruel chill run down his spine and knew instantly that Kisame-sama was going to train him harder then he normally did.

And he was right.

XXX

Anko stared at the thick door, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. Thinking direct was best, she knocked on the door before opening it.

The Hokage looked up from the stack of paperwork smiling upon seeing who it was.

"Ah, Anko-san. I'm afraid there's no missions-"

"I'd like to take a vacation."

The elder man blinked, a little surprised and worried. The last time she had requested a vacation was right after the disastrous attempted of getting her a Genin Team. The parents tried to sue her and get her fired from the Shinobi ranks. She had taken their insults and threats rather well, a little too well when he really thought about it.

Then she had requested for a vacation he agreed that maybe it would be best for her to leave, just till everything cooled down. Then when she had gone on vacation the parents just disappeared without a trace.

He had point blankly ignored the fact that some of her suit cases looked strangely like body bags.

Trying to think of anyone who could have recently pissed her off, Sarutobi asked in his grandfatherly way, "Any reason?"

Anko shrugged, something she managed to do without looking disrespectful.

"I'm bored, and I haven't been on a vacation in nearly two years! I'm getting old here!"

"…Anko-san, you're only eighteen."

"So? Doesn't change the fact I need a vacation. And judging on the fact I only get two days off a month, plus not taking vacations for two years when one is suppose to get two of them a year, I've accumulated about… three and half months of off time."

Sarutobi just stared at her. _So this is why she and Kurenai never bothered to take vacation time._

Sighing, he pulled out a piece of paper, signed it and handed it to the crazy woman.

"See you in three and a half months."

Taking the paper Anko smiled grimly. "I seriously doubt I'll be gone that long, a week or two maybe. I'm pretty sure it'll get boring after just a day in Mist."

The Third looked at her in surprise. "You're going to Mist?"

Shrugging Anko said, "It's the only place I haven't visited in over a year. Plus you can always count on getting in a good scruff there."

And with that she left. Sarutobi shook his head.

_She needs some guy to settle down with. _Sarutobi stopped after thinking that.

Mitarashi Anko, former student of the Hebi Sannin, renowned torture specialist, sadist to the core and one of the most bloodthirsty (literally) people in all of Fire settling down?

He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the thought.

Outside his office, the secretary stared worriedly at the door, wondering if the old Hokage had lost it.

Gaki found himself running around the training ground (a good 4 mile lap) grunting, sweating and groaning from exhaustion and the newest addition to his weights, wondering how he deserved this.

Oh yeah, he teleported right on top of Kisame-sama.

Speaking of the man, he was across the training field, appearing to be in deep thought.

_Bet he's plotting the next stage to my training._ Gaki thought absently. Yes, he knew that this really was as Hiroshi would say 'unintentional suicide'. He knew this the moment Kisame had him run thirty laps around the training area the first time he trained.

He just really didn't care about himself, only that he became the tool Kisame-sama needed.

Focusing on his training the boy forced his already screaming muscles into over drive, the only three thoughts occupying his thoughts were 'train till Kisame-sama either kills you or lets you drop' and 'how the heck did I land on him?' along with 'I wish I was wearing clothes- its freezing'.

Standing next to the blue shinobi, Zabuza stared at the spectacle in front of him, believing now that Kisame was either the world's most cruel, sadistic bastard of a teacher or he really was trying to kill the kid.

After a moment of silence aside from the boy's strained sounding breathing, Zabuza spoke.

"He is running 50 laps around the training grounds, in his underwear and with two cement blocks strapped to his feet and a easily 60 pound log on his back. While it's snowing."

"Yeah, I thought I'd go easy on him."

"Ah."

Looking at his gilled friend, Zabuza saw that he deep in thought.

Kisame thought over the boy's unique abilities. Gaki had in a moment of terror teleported to someone he believed as a no threat.

Although he knew he was far from harmless, Kisame did see a connection.

The boy only seemed to teleport when an emotion was running high, like fear.

The first time he saw Gaki teleport, the kid was in a state of fear and shock which caused him to randomly teleport right onto a tree.

Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that Gaki had teleport when he saw the brat falling out of the sky, perhaps he had teleported out of fear of being beaten some more by his relatives.

So as he figured the brat teleports when his very afraid. Interesting.

"Gaki, get that weight off you and some clothes on then take five. We'll continue training in a moment."

The boy gratefully took the weights off and was back in his clothing before either of the men could blink.

Waiting for the boy to catch his breath, Kisame then ordered, "Gaki, go get yourself checked by Hiroshi then get back here. Pronto."

"Yes sir!" And with that the boy ran out of sight.

A moment later a Kisame-clone came up, holding what looked like a coat and a pair of cuffs.

Zabuza stared at it for a moment. "Isn't that a-"

"Yup."

"So your gonna have him-"

"Yeah."

"…Your sick."

"Hiroshi-san said I'm the healthiest I've ever been."

"That's not what I-"

Zabuza was cut off by Gaki, who was panting from the run.

"Done sir! He recommended bed rest but I told him you needed me back."

Kisame grinned. "Excellent. Now put these shackles around your ankles then Zabuza is gonna help you put on this straightjacket."

"No I'm not."

"I know where you buy those books."

"So?"

"It would be a shame if Gaki were to accidentally set it on fire."

"…Your not putting that on right, twerp." Zabuza said as he buckled the small boy in.

After Gaki was securely strapped in, the clone dragged Him to the middle of the field before poofing away.

"If I may ask sir, what is this training for?" Gaki said, already not liking where this was going.

Kisame grinned. "Time to learn how to dodge and take a hit. You are to avoid being hit by these rubber balls I'm gonna throw at you. If you do get hit, you must not fall down. We start in…NOW!"

Gaki barely saw the hard rubber spheres, but he sure felt them as he hit the ground.

"Hey." Zabuza said lazily.

"Hello, Momochi-san. Is there something I can help you with?" Hiroshi said, smiling at the bandaged man. He hadn't seen any of them for nearly six hours and was getting a little worried about Gaki.

"Just curious, but can children about six years old have aspirin?"

Hiroshi smile dropped. "No, why?"

"Because Gaki's gonna need something after this training session is over because he's probably suffering a concussion."

"What!"

Before Zabuza could explain Kisame's latest torture method a blood curdling scream could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Hiroshi screamed.

"HIROSHI! GET HERE QUICK BEFORE GAKI BLEEDS TO DEATH!" Hiroshi was running before Kisame even finished his sentence, Zabuza close behind him, awhile thinking, _What the hell just happened?_

Another chapter!

Oh, and to those who are wondering, no I don't plan on changing Harry/Gaki's name. Or at least not any time soon. This went for PiperDreamer, and it goes for me.

Here are the ages-

Harry/Gaki: 6

Kisame : 22

Hiroshi : 64

Zabuza : 20

Anko : 18

Mangetsu : 11

Haku : 7

Suigetsu : 5

(Suigetsu, Naruto and Sasuke are all floating around the same year. This'll give you an idea of when in canon we're in. Itachi's five years older than Sasuke, so that should give an idea with what'll happen with the timing…)


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kisame watched as the target -_ahem_- **student** got back up, a interesting feat since the kid was still bound up.

Zabuza had left to ask Hiroshi for aspirin, saying just watching this was giving him a headache.

But to be honest he really didn't care, he was frustrated.

Why hadn't the kid tried to teleport? Any other sane being with a working brain would have tried to avoid getting hit with this, regardless if he told them not to!

Kisame stood still griping the ball in his hand as he watch the boy's eyes uncrossed since somewhere along the way the kid lost his eye gear which he had a clone take off the field to prevent them from breaking. Expensive little buggers.

Really though what sane person wouldn't be afraid to having something impact them with enough force to bruise? If it hadn't been for that specially made madman coat, the kid might have suffered broken bones.

Kisame looked at the brats eyes, hoping to see any indication to this mad idiosyncrasy.

Staring back him were a pair of intrepid emeralds, showing no fear, no hatred, just a steely resolve, as though he purely lived for this.

_My life is yours to mold, build, wield, weld and destroy with however you see fit._ The oath that the kid said came unbidden to his mind.

_He…doesn't fear me._ Kisame thought, feeling his respect for the kid rise, if not a little begrudgingly as another memory came up.

_I have no reason for living. But if you keep me I'll do everything you tell me to. I won't complain, I'll do everything to my best abilities. I can cook, clean, and if you get angry you can just beat me up, I'm used to it. But please sir, don't deny me the right to exist._

Existence.

The boy's ultimate trepidation and security of mindset and understanding. The way the boy perceives things.

_I wonder…how would you respond if your state of mind were to be threatened?_

"Gaki," He said in his gruff voice.

Said boy focused his eyes to him, giving the man his complete and undivided attention.

"We're going to do things a little differently. You are to avoid getting hit at all cost, I don't care what methods you use, but avoid these balls."

"Yes sir!"

_Now let's see your reaction to this. _

"But here's the catch," the shark-like ninja said. "If you get hit three times, you can go back to wherever you came from because I'll disown you."

The effect was immediate. Gaki looked positively horror-struck, shock overrode his features and - _there it is_- fear clouded his vision.

_Now let's see what you'll do._

"Get ready! Prove your existence to me!" Kisame said, throwing another rubber ball.

The ball impacted the boy, causing him to hit the ground again.

_One. _

"Get up Gaki!" He yelled. _Come on kid._

The boy got back up. He threw another. It hit the boy.

_Two. Come on!_

He waited for the boy to get up again.

"Last chance!" He yelled, throwing the final sphere.

It felt like time had slowed down as he watched to ball draw closer to the boy who looked as though it wasn't a rubber ball heading towards him but the shinigami.

_COME ON!_

**SNAP!**

The ball hit the boy making him hit the ground.

Or at least that's what should have happened.

Instead the ball hit an empty straightjacket.

**CRACK!**

Kisame turned just in time to see Gaki drop to the ground, then disappear again before he made contact with the earth.

**POP!**

Gaki was next to him. Kisame grinned. _He did it!_

**CRACK!**

The boy was on the other side of the field. Kisame was a little worried. Why is he still teleporting?

**SNAP! **

The youngster was now ten feet away from him.

**CRACK!**

Gaki teleported to the left side of the field.

…then dropped like a rock to the ground as red liquid spewed everywhere.

"AHHHHHHH!"

_What the hell? Why is he bleeding?_

As the shinobi ran he momentarily stopped at the spot Gaki had been moments ago. Kisame eyes widened.

There on the ground, was Gaki left leg.

_He teleported without his leg?_

Grabbing the thin leg, he shunshin himself to the bleeding screaming boy.

_Not good, he's bleeding too much, too fast._

Pinching the right artery, he turned to the direction of the medic's house yelling, ""HIROSHI! GET HERE QUICK BEFORE GAKI BLEEDS TO DEATH!"

XXX

Deep in the undergrowth, a pair of yellowy red eyes watch the whole ordeal between the shark man and the boy.

What a talented child! Oh her master would be so pleased to see this! She had been spying on the boy for the past two months and she must admit, the boy was a plethora of power.

Just what her master desired.

Then she saw the boy teleport away from his leg.

'_**Poor thing'.**_ If only he had better control, but that would come with experience.

Then she saw the old human come with the younger bandaged one.

Yes,yes the old one would fix him up, yes he would, she had seen him do so many times.

Her master can't have a damaged tool after all.

So she watched on, watching in delight as the boy forced himself to be silent, obeying what the geezer said as the shark freak shunshin away.

'_**Soon, little one, and my Master shall claim you too.'**_

XXX

Zabuza leaned against the doorway, appearing to be engrossed in his smut but had anyone took a moment they'd noticed that his eyes never moved.

No, Zabuza was making sure Kisame didn't do something ballistic.

Despite popular believe, Zabuza and Kisame did get along, and even when they'd much rather rub something in the other's face, they also knew when to act as a barrier of sorts.

He was just making sure Kisame didn't go out and kill another politician or lawyer.

They had been waiting for nearly 11 hours since Hiroshi and a group of young medic he scrambled together had gone to assess the damage and reattach the leg.

From what the good doctor had told them, he had never seen a wound like this one before.

Zabuza didn't need to be a genius to know that if a man who's seen two shinobi wars, a civil war and had over 47 years of experience and has seen every medical thing under the moon and back says he hadn't seen this before, that it was bad.

All he and Kisame could do was wait.

Gaki felt like his entire being was the embodiment of pain.

He remembered seeing a blurry sphere rushing towards him, Kisame-sama's words echoing in his ear, and then he felt like he was being sucked into a bottle then popped out. He remembered seeing the ground below him and that he wasn't touching it and another suction feeling and he was next to his Master. He remembered.

He remembered seeing the look of pride on Kisame-sama's face and (he may be deluding himself here) relief that he did it.

And he remembered feeling happy to have done it. So happy he wanted to teleport again and again.

And he did.

Then he felt pain. He had not been ripped, torn, cut nor hacked, but he did feel like he had experienced something much more agonizing then any normal torture. He felt as though he wasn't completely there.

And he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he heard a malevolent laughter echo in the back of his mind.

XXX

Kisame stood up when Hiroshi walked in, covered in sweat and blood looking older then he usually did. Not bothering to say anything the old man plopped into the nearest seat his head resting on his bloodied arms.

Kisame and Zabuza looked at one other then Zabuza snapped his book shut before walking over to Hiroshi, none-too-gently nudging him.

"Oi Hiroshi, what's the verdict?"

Lifting his head, the man looked at Zabuza with blood shot eyes. "He'll live. I got his leg reattached but I recommend he stays off it till it heals fully. Hell, I recommend he quit having Kisame as his sensei at the very least because obviously the man's hell bent on killing the kid before his next birthday! Sadist." He said before resting his head back on gored-covered arms.

"But he can still be a shinobi, right?" Kisame said curiously as he and Zabuza sat down.

Hiroshi raised his head again, obvious to the blood dripping down his forehead as he glared at the tall man.

"I want to know something, Hoshigaki-san," the veteran said in a steely tone as he stood up, "HOW the fuck did that kid get a wound like that? There was no cut, rip, grazing, shredding or any other means of decapitation used in this particular wound! If I didn't know any better I'd say the leg had just fallen right off!"

"…It did fall off. Sort of." Kisame said.

Hiroshi and Zabuza just stared at him like he had just told them that pixies, wizards and leprechauns existed.

It took some time but Kisame managed to explain what had happened. Zabuza looked skeptical whole Hiroshi looked ready to smack him, because of the outlandish story or using a child's fear like that Kisame didn't know.

"Kisame, that story is really hard to believe." Zabuza said then sighed. "Though," he said like an afterthought, "The kid does do some pretty weird things. Like a week ago when he was trying to reach a pie in the windowsill he actually floated to it. I thought it was the alcohol I had drunk that night but then he did something like it the next day while I had a hangover, only he made a cup come to him."

"And," Hiroshi started as though he just remembered something, sitting back down, "he changes the shape and color of many of my medical bottles from time to time. They changed back after an hour, but still."

"Or when he shrunk the toilet."

"Or when he set Raiga's hair on fire simply by looking at it."

"Yeah, I remember that, laughed my ass off too. Right up till he change my hair color to glowing neon yellow, thought that atrocious color would never go away."

The three men sat in silence, not really sure what to think.

Then Zabuza spoke first. "Do you think he has a Kekkei genkai?"

Kisame chuckled. "That was what I thought of at first, but now I'm not too sure, trying to figure out his ability is like trying to nail jello on the wall."

"Perhaps he doesn't have just a bloodline limit," Hiroshi said looking rather deep in thought.

"Then what do you think it is?" Zabuza said sourly.

"What if he's an Eikyuuni Baisuuchi?"

The younger two men stopped looking at the old man like he was insane.

It was a legend that back before even the Rikudō Sennin; the three gods Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo sought to bring peace among the humans, so summoning three men from every country in the whole they granted them with a bloodline limit of their chose, making them the leaders of their countries. For a time there was peace.

But as time wore on and the descendents of these men began to fight and the ungifted people began to fear those who held a Kekkei genkai. In their fear they begged the gods to give them the power to counter the ones with blood limits, so the gods sent the Shinu-Jinsei Sennin to trap the people with bloodlimits on a great continent and to teach the common people how to defend themselves against the others.

But soon then the Ninja's came breaking out of the barrier. Gruesome wars plagued over the world, but the common people pressed on. Soon many of those who carried a limit hide themselves in their own countries.

But other's resisted. These people, with their Kekkei genkai's sought to creat the perfect weapons by combining their limits. After nearly eight generations of silence they emerged with the a small army of Eikyuuni Baisuuchi. Vicious, brutal, and emotionless these hybrids's dominated the battle field. One by one the counties fell to these monstrosities.

But soon a flaw appeared in the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's. Mixing bloodline limits and forcing many out was a tremendous strain on the body and mind and more often than not the Kekkei genkai's within them could not co-exist thus resulting in the body literally rejecting and destroying itself. Many of these people did not live past twenty.

Soon these people were abandoned by their own families, and were left for dead.

War continued till a pact was reached. The ninja's stayed in the Hidden Realm created by the Shinu-Jinsei Sennin but could come and go through the Kanseikai No Torii.

But the gate was lost in time, and was now nothing more than a old tale, much like everything else about legends.

Hiroshi looked at the two men, sighing. "It's a possibility."

"Hiroshi, you're getting old if you believe they exist." Zabuza deadpanned.

"He might be onto something." Kisame said, leaning forward. "Hiroshi-san, does it say where the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's went to?"

"You can't be serious." Zabuza muttered.

The other two ignored him.

"It's pretty hard to say. Some say they died out, others say they began to focus on just one limit, but other says that after the pact was made these people had gone through the Kanseikai No Torii to seek out refuge from their enemies. But it really doesn't say."

"Hmm. Zabuza, just imagine for a second that the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's did exist and Gaki's one of them, what would that make Gaki?"

Zabuza thought for a moment. "It'd make him the most damned thing since the jinchuriki's were first invented."

"And the most powerful since probably the Rikudō Sennin." Kisame said grinning.

"Okay, IF he was a Eikyuuni Baisuuchi, how can he be able to do this stuff? He's six for kami sake!"

"Even kids with just Kekkkei genkai have been known to awaken their abilities at a very young age. Just look at the Hōzuki kid. He's six as well and showing signs of being quite efficient at his family's limit."

Kisame stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm going to see him now."

Hiroshi sighed. "He's either out of it or too drugged up on pain meds, either way I'm pretty sure he won't be coherent for you to talk to him."

"So?" And with that he shut the door.

Zabuza looked at Hiroshi, a serious glimmer in his eyes.

"Doc tell me, are you really sure if that kid is one of them?"

The good doctor scratched his head. Zabuza didn't bother to tell him he was getting blood in his thinning hair.

"To be honest it's the only thing that fits. The boy keeps doing strange things even by our standards, plus we really don't have any way to prove it. His parents from what he told us are dead, and his relatives tried to kill him, other then that we have no background on him. All we can do is pretend he's a normal boy till he proves otherwise. And besides, a power like teleporting would be the idle thing for him to learn as of now."

"I thought you didn't want him to learn it?"

"I did, but if it's something he does unintentionally then he needs to learn it, otherwise it might not be his leg next time, it might be his head."

Zabuza nodded, seeing the logic. "But still…"

"But what?" Hiroshi asked.

"If I had found the twerp first, I would have had an unlimited power at my disposal, plus I'd get to torture the little punk!"

"…You swordsmen make me ill."

"Yes well that's not our intention. By the way, what's all over your head?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki wondered if having a conversation with a fuzzy green and pink hamster that had a afro and wings were normal.

Or if the furniture was suppose to run around on chocolate legs. But he did find out that if he stood reeeeeaaaaly still the little cotton candy clouds came and dance the polka with the hamsters!

Oh well, he'll enjoy it all and just listen to the colors sing!

Giggling, he swung his arms, swimming in a bowl of pudding.

Or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

On the saner side of the room, Kisame watched his student float in the air as the furniture walked up the side of the walls, humming a tuneless tune and giggling.

"Um, Hiroshi, Zabuza, could you come here a moment?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hen jerked up, yellow eyes wide and large bat like ears flopped. Grinning in a way that only a lunatic would as he rushed to the little sleeping group.

"Wakey, wakey brothers! A Eikyuuni Baisuuchi has come back to the homelands!"

Twelve sets of large eyes looked widely back at him, all grinning equally insane looking grins.

"Truly?" the spoke in union.

"Yes!" Holding up a grub he said, "This little bug heard from the worm who heard from the beetle, who heard from the goat who found a dead deer that a wolf had attacked and heard from the wolf who heard from a passing talking snake that she had seen him!"

"Oooooo."

"Now pack my brothers! We go find Eikyuuni Baisuuchi and throw ourselves at his feet and pledge our lives to him as our ancestors did for his ancestors!"

It was a long and lengthy history between them and the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's.

The good people had saved them from the great beast called Manda who had tried to eat them all. Overwhelmed with gratitute for saving them from extinction, the least they could do was serve them till the day their descendents die out.

"Yaaaay! Let's go!"

And with that the wild elves packed and moved out to find their 'master'.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Eikyuuni Baisuuchi**:

Eikyuuni-unlimited

Baisuu-multiple

Chi-blood

.

**Kanseikai No Torii:**

Gate of the Material World

.

**Rikudō Sennin:**

Sage of the Six Paths

.

**Shinu-Jinsei Sennin: **

Sage of Death and Life

.

I combined chapter seven and eight, as seven was too short…


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mangetsu went through his kata's, his mind on a black haired boy he met barely two days ago.

If you knew anything about jinchuriki's you'd know that they live a lonely life, viewed by those around them as the beast that has been sealed within them, often hated and feared for this. Hell, if it wasn't for Suigetsu he'd probably would have gone on a killing spree (not that he hadn't already) just to take out those horrible eyes and whispers.

Yes, Suigetsu was, sadly, his rock of sanity. Their parent's had a month prior of his birth had been approached by the Mizukage, asking them to allow him to seal the three tailed beast within their baby when he was born.

His parents weren't really important members of the Hōzuki clan, his father had been a very self-interested civilian and his mother a high society reaching gold digger. When the Mizukage approached them with this offer, they jumped on to it like starved dogs to meat.

His parents then allowed the Mizukage to train him, to help him master the tailed beast. But as the years past Mangetsu felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage two sizes too small. He didn't know how to interact with people, and most of them avoided him like the plague.

He had decided to try making friends once but that plan backfired miserably. He had thought that if they knew about his jinchuriki status they'd be fine with it. He was wrong.

Word traveled like fire and soon the kids ran in fear of him.

He tried to confine in the Mizukage; the man coldly replied that he'd get over it.

He also tried to confined in his parents but his father point blank ignored him like he didn't exist while his mother made it clear that as long as he was in the grace of the council and the Mizukage she didn't care about his 'little problems'.

Being rejected and ostracized on a village wide scale was her idea of a little problem?

He had hated them all, wishing they'd all die slow agonizing deaths; sometimes he had just lost control and went on a rampage killing anything and everything.

He remembered going into his parent's house and killing them in their sleep, but had heard a sound. it sounded like a baby's cry. He found a trapdoor near the living room and, being curious descended down.

In a glass box not too far was a boy of three. He had pale bluish hair and amethyst eyes. Finding some files he discovered that the boy's name was Suigetsu and that he was Mangetsu's brother. Apparently Suigetsu was showing signs of being capable of using their blood limit, Arainami. Fearing for their reputation, social standing and the increasing racism towards those with blood limits they had kept him hidden, waiting to barter him off to outer countries who'd pay a fortune to get a hold of a Kekkei genkai to use him as a scape-goat to those who'd kill those carrying such abilities.

Mangetsu took Suigetsu away from that horrible place then burned the building to the ground.

Mangetsu had fought tooth and nail to keep Suigetsu from being taken from him, and he got help from the last likely group; the Seven Swordmen.

Apparently the majority of the group was made up of blood limit carriers, including Hoshigaki Kisame and Tokoyami Tsundora.

They claimed the two brothers as their official (unofficial) students. Mangetsu had been mostly trained by Tokoyami while Momochi Zabuza, one of the two non-blood limiters (the other being Raiga), had mostly taught Suigetsu. The only one that really didn't train them was Kisame for obvious reasons. The man was a sadist when it came to training.

That was three years ago. Now he and his were bent on becoming part of the Seven, in fact for the past three years Suigetsu and becoming a one of the Seven Swordmen was all he thought about.

Till that kid showed up, that is.

The thought of another jinchuriki had never even crossed his mind till his ran in with the black haired boy.

Could there be another out there, who knew the suffering of being damned with these creatures?

It didn't seem probable but after searching through the Mizukage's office, he found an old book. It contained every known Tailed Beast and lesser demon that had ever walked their plains, and many methods on how to seal them.

It disturbed him greatly that his leader had such a book in his possession.

But Mangetsu was stunned on the fact that apparently he also had entries on jinchuriki and sealed item and there places!

But many of them weren't even accounted for, but had 'last seen' notes on them.

Very disturbing indeed.

Having made a copy of most of the important notes, he searched through the list of jinchuriki, just to find that the two youngest jinchuriki's though right about the age of the black haired boy, were in Sand and Leaf.

He had looked up all the tailed demons and none of them were snake related. Maybe it was a lesser demon? He had read that under the tailed beasts were smaller, weaker demons so it could be.

But people normally sealed them in just random items, not people. So why was he? Was he an experiment? A sacrifice? Or a weapon like him?

He had stayed up late that night, pouring over the notes till Tokoyami burst into his room and dragged him out, yelling about him being late for practice and that she wasn't going to have a sloppy punching bag to spar with.

Ah, can't you just feel the love?

Now here he was just finishing up his training while watching Suigetsu get the hang of his training 'sword'.

Sighing he sat down and watched Suigetsu use a large plank as if it were a sword.

"Keep your breathing under control."

"Yeah, yeah Nii-san." The blue haired boy grumbled.

Mangetsu just smiled. Silly brother.

"Hey Suigetsu, when your done, let's go to the interrogator cells blocks. They have new prisoners to torture!"

A huge grin spread across the young boy's face. "Alright!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The serpentine watch the shark freaks apprentice float in the air as he made the furniture dance.

Oh her master will love this! She had overheard the shark freak, old human and mummy headed guy speak.

'_**A Eikyuuni Baisuuchi! Master will not rest till he has you, no he won't!'**_ She thought gleefully.

She hissed impatiently. Her master had told her to stay two months in this village before reporting back to him. He had said there might be one or two promising cadaver here, but oh if only he knew! But still she knew better then to go against his wishes. Besides, she only had to wait three more weeks.

'_**Yes, then little human hatchling, soon Orochimaru-sama shall have you!'**_

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kisame continued to watch as Hiroshi and Zabuza walked in and was satisfied when their jaws dropped.

"Hey Hiroshi, I don't think you should give Gaki that pain killer ever again."

After a moment of gob-smack the two recompose themselves.

…only to re-drop their jaws (Kisame was included this time) when Gaki skin turned blue, his cornea's turned pink, his hair turned white and his mouth contorted into a ducks bill.

"…Kisame, Hiroshi, I take it back. This kid's the real deal." Zabuza said, his belief on Eikyuuni Baisuuchi cemented right there as they watched Gaki transform himself back to his normal appearance before suddenly dropping like a rock, along with the rest of the furniture.

Hiroshi checked Gaki, confirming that the boy had fallen asleep.

"Hey Kisame, if you ever want to get rid of him I'll happily take him."

Kisame shot the younger man a curdling look. "No, the kid's mine. Besides, Gaki's quite attached to me."

"More like fanatical." Hiroshi muttered as he took the boy back into his cot. He healed the bloody ring around Gaki's thigh; the boy must of pulled some stitches. Fixing that up the elder put the furniture back in order before facing the two men.

"What do you plan, Kisame?" It was a simple enough question but they all heard the underline question; What will you turn this boy into.

Kisame stared at the resting child. It would be so easy to break him, but to make him was truly the challenge. Kisame knew he was this kid's pinnacle, his meaning of self worth, of meaning to living. He could make him into anything. Or nothing.

"I'll be going on a mission soon, I'll think of how to train the kid then. When I get back I want him ready, he's trainings about to intensify."

_I was right, he's trying to kill the boy_. Hiroshi thought.

"I'll get a cot ready for you two. It's late and you both have a mission tomorrow at noon."

Both men groaned.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Anko looked at her map, swearing to kill the guy next to her if he didn't stop leering at her.

She had been on a caravan to reach Port City, a place in her option needed to be destroyed off the face of the planet or at least its seedier side did.

Right now she just wanted to find a hotel, shower and sleep. She had a lousy trip here, with every other guy trying to grab her ass (they were quickly discouraged of this when she broke their arms) got caught in the pouring rain, lost her favorite snacks, had hardly sleep for fear of being molested by perverts (never mind the fact she'd probably kill them in her sleep), she stunk to high heaven and the caravan had been attacked (she counted 'em) sixteen times! This was ridiculous!

On the positive side, she was half way to Mist, the next boat ride would take her and she'd be there for an entire week!

Of course she'd be watched after, since she was still technically a shinobi even if she was on vacation. Oh well, she always did want to see if the rumors about Kiri-nin's were any true.

Anko stiffened when she felt the grubby man's arm around her shoulders and a sharp object press into her side.

"You come with me and nobody gets hurt." He said, a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

The last of Anko's patience disappeared.

_He's trying mug/rape me? I'LL RIP HIS BALLS OFF AND MAKE HIM SNORT 'EM!_

On the other side of the city people jumped upon hearing the blood curdling screams of a very stupid man who had thought Anko the easy type, and was found hours later tied ass naked to a log, his testiciles were stuff up his nose, his midsection branded and written on his torso was 'Don't help me, I rape women, children and noblemen.'

Anko, though, did have a good night's sleep.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Arainami- wild waves

Tokoyami- Everlasting darkness

Tsundora- Tundra

.

Next up! Kisame and Gaki have a chat! Haku and Zabuza meet! Tokoyami makes her appearance! And Hen the wild House Elf and company may (or may not) show again in the next chapter (I may hold them off for another chapter)!-Yep yep.

For those who want changes from the plotline in the first twelve chapters, I'm sorry, but not too many changes are going to be made. I will, for the most part, follow the author's original author's ideas. It will be AU up the wall, as you very well know. Oh yeah, people will-gah, here I go trying to give you spoilers. This will be the last chapter for awhile as I want to work on my other stories.

To the readers of my other stories: I'm so sorry! There is massive writers block in my head, but I'm getting around it! There will be another story with all of my semi-formed ideas. When I get all I want down, the other stories will be in motion.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki sat on his cot, one arm over his stomach the other resting over his uncovered eyes. It had been three days since his impromptu leg surgery and Hiroshi had all but chained him to the folding bed.

The small boy was feeling restless, a side affect he discovered he developed from lack of training, freeing up lots of time to think. And think he did.

Things like his chat with Kisame-sama.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Flash back no Jutsu!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gaki stared at the ceiling trying, and failing, to recall the previous night. He only had bits and pieces of memory. Other than that, it was all a foggy haze.

Though those 'memories' were a bit difficult. He remembered floating along like some lazy balloon, which was absolutely ridiculous!

Wasn't it?

_Then again,_ He reasoned, _people here can walk on water and upside down on tree branches._

The soft shuffle of the door opening alerted Gaki that he had a visitor.

Upon seeing who it was Gaki sat up straight, getting dizzy at the sudden movement but overcame it soon enough.

"Kisame-sama." The boy greeted.

"Hmm."

Gaki blinked. No insults? No sarcastic remark? No reprimand on just how badly he screwed up? Deciding to take a chance Gaki asked, "How badly did I do?"

Not the smartest thing to do, but he could think of worse things to say that could end badly.

Silence. Now Gaki was getting a little wary. Kisame-sama had a strange look in his eye that he did not entirely like.

Then a few minutes more, Gaki was about to say something else when Kisame talked.

"What do you remember of last night?"

Now Gaki truly wished he knew what he done or said while he was incarcerated in a drugged up state of mind; Kisame-sama looked unnaturally solemn.

_Please say I didn't make fun of his skin color._ Gaki prayed to whatever deity listening to him.

He had found out about his master's… uneasiness about his skin color early on.

Raiga had made a crack about Kisame's skin color; it was both shocking and disturbing to watch his normally lively master suddenly become quiet and depressed looking.

Zabuza, being the bastard he was, then told him to stop sulking about his insecurity and go beat up Raiga or train Gaki into the ground till his mood improved.

Raiga and Gaki both wished Zabuza had kept his evil trap shut.

One hospitalized Raiga and thoroughly exhausted and very much in pain student later, Kisame was back to his old self.

"Nothing sir."

"Huh." Kisame started. He momentarily stopped before talking again. "You changed the color of your hair, skin and eyes before turning your mouth into a duck's bill, all awhile floating around the room as the furniture walked around."

Had it not been for the complete and utter seriousness on the man's face and who he had addressed this to, Gaki would have presumed his master was joking. Plus Kisame was not a man to lie without reason.

Gaki felt the world drop out from underneath him.

_Dear gods, they were right. I am a freak. No, a freak among freaks._ Gaki thought, his heart hurting with this painful realization, his mind becoming swamped in old memories of a boy that he used to know abusive family.

"I think we know what you are." Kisame's words brought the boy back from memories he would kill to forget. Literally.

Seeing as he had the boy's complete attention, Kisame decided to drop the bomb.

"We think you're a Eikyuuni Baisuuchi."

Kisame spent the better half of an hour explaining to Gaki what an Eikyuuni Baisuuchi was, and the more the boy heard about it the more he was convinced that was what he was.

It made sense! His sporadic abilities couldn't be anything else!

But what now? This ability nearly cost him his leg and by proxy Kisame-sama!

"Gaki, I'm going on a mission for the next three weeks. I expect you to rebound from this little incident, and get ready for your training to intensify." Kisame said, the grin was back in full force.

Though Gaki was grateful that his master was back to normal, a tiny (okay, big) part of him wanted to curl up into the fetal position and shake like crazy at the thought of his training increasing, something that that sharp toothy grin didn't help.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**Flash back no Jutsu dispelled!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Kisame left shortly after, leaving Gaki to his thoughts.

He may have only known Kisame-sama for four months but Gaki had learned pretty quickly to pick up on certain things.

Kisame was sensitive about his skin color, had a love for battle, enjoyed mutilating his foes, his teaching methods could be considered suicidal, had a high standard for students, and was not easily impressed.

Yet somehow Gaki's oddity gained his near undivided attention.

Gaki frowned into his arm, as he glared at nothing.

_That teleport ability must be controlled; otherwise I may kill myself on accident._

Gaki wasn't stupid enough to believe that ignoring it would make it go away, if anything it would make it worse.

His newly reattached leg was testimony of that.

Gaki backtracked the entire straightjacket-shackle-mad training session.

He remembered trying to tough through those rubber balls of doom when Kisame-sama made the new rules. He then recalled the feeling of shock, betrayal and despair.

When the last ball had been coming at him, he had been screaming in his head to get out of the way. Then he felt the strange and rather disturbing feel of being sucked in by a tube before popping out several feet off the ground before his mind began to yell for him to prevent the fall, then the sucking feeling was back and he was near his master. He recalled seeing pride and satisfaction go across the large man face.

Gaki remembered the feeling of being…happy. He had proven his existence! Swelling with joy he had wanted to teleport again, and he did.

Then he felt his shoddy control over this weird ability slip and the next thing he knew was that he was in pain.

Then as they say, the rest was history.

_So from what I can remember, the teleportation gift was normally triggered by strong emotion, both good and bad along with the desire to leave or go to somewhere or someone._ Gaki theorized.

_But that last trip, I wasn't completely in control; I was too distracted with my small victory. That has to be it. _Gaki nodded to himself.

_That distraction nearly ended my duties as a tool._

Gaki narrowed his eyes. He would have this skill mastered before Kisame-sama returned.

Even if he had to get every limb reattached in the process!

There was a knock on the door, and then Hiroshi's aged voice came through.

"Gaki-kun, are y-you alright?"

"Yeah squirt, we can feel your chakra flare in the other room." Zabuza's rough voice sounded through. Then without another word the door opened, revealing the duo.

Gaki smiled modestly. "Sorry, just thinking about recent events."

"Like how you impersonated a one legged sailor?"

"Zabuza-san! Gaki could have died! I know you and the rest of those swordsmen are heartless to the core, probably laugh if your mother died in front of you and kill and eat your own children for shits and giggles but I do care! So you can take your unfeeling ass out of my building!"

The younger man ignored the medic, opting to flip through his orange book instead. Looking up Zabuza said to Gaki, "I'm going for a walk, if she doesn't kill you first she'll do her damnest to make you go insane. Bye and good luck." And without another word, he bursted into smoke.

Gaki stared at the spot before looking at the equally confused Hiroshi. What the heck was Zabuza-senpai talking about?

Then the wall opposite of Gaki then exploded, causing both the boy and medic to cover themselves.

"Hiroshi-saaaaan! My imaginary friend has an owie! Kiss it and make it better!" A feminine voice whined.

Gaki looked over to where the voice came from and promptly sweatdropped.

Standing in the newly made hole in the wall was a woman wearing a pair of yellow snow boots, checkered stockings, orange pants, a flannel shirt with a Jounin vest on and green hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in close to a decade with a party hay on top and flamingo pink sunglasses.

Gaki's eyes felt assaulted by this womans incredible bad sense of fashion and color. He had to look away in fear of getting a seizure from looking at the painful clashing colors.

"Tokoyami-san! I thought I told you to quit destroying my walls!"

"You did, five months ago. And because of that I fell into depression, got molested by a pineapple, pregnant and gave birth to peppermint. An ugly peppermint, but I love the little darling all the same." The woman said duly.

Gaki blinked. _Oookay, weird lady._

Tokoyami-san, have you been taking your medication?" Hiroshi said in a long suffering voice.

"Of course I have too not!" Then she raised her hand next to her face, a little face on it. "She's lying!" A high pitched voice said from seemingly her hand.

"She's been selling them to the toadstools!"

"No I'm not! I sold them to the guinea pigs of Saturn for winged hippo's!"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Hiroshi sighed before noticing Gaki's increasing apprehensiveness towards the woman who was arguing, and apparently losing, with her hand.

"That's Tokoyami Tsundora. The craziest member of the Seven Swordsmen unless she's training her pupil, then she's semi-normal."

Hiroshi knew from experience that Tokoyami's infamous mental stability (or lack thereof) fluctuated to a degree that put the irritating and contradicting council to shame.

At any given moment she might seem the sanest soul in all Mist, cool and composed...and the next moment she might strike up a conversation with the road kill on the side of the street. Or a bamboo stick. Or a garden slug.

He honestly didn't know how Mangetsu-kun managed to not go insane with the mad woman around. Then again, when he did the boy's mental state test he only announced the boy stable.

"What are YOU doing here?" Tokoyami had stopped arguing with her hand and was now gaping at Gaki as if he were some manner of revolting animal in need of being put down as she jabbed a finger in the boy's general direction.

"Hiroshi-san! I warned you about your gnome problem and now look! One has taken resident in your guestroom!"

_Note-to-self, increase Tokoyami-san's medication._

Before he could attempt to explain to the mentally unstable woman, Gaki had interrupted.

"I'm not a gnome, I'm a boy you daft hag!"

Tokoyami stared at the boy for a moment before she said, "42."

"What?" Gaki said, obviously confused.

"The answer to the Great Question, of Life, the Universe and Everything. It's 42… or pickles."

"Huh?"

"Don't bother trying to understand her Gaki-kun. You'll just end up hurting yourself."

Turning to Tokoyami Hiroshi said a bit slowly, as though not to startle or surprise her, "The boy needs to rest Tokoyami-san. Why don't you go hunt train some? Or take a mission."

"Because you didn't help my imaginary friend! Now he's fighting with my shoulder-angel!" She said before bawling like a baby.

"Um, Hiroshi-san, can I wait in the other room? I'm sure Kisame-sama wouldn't want me to catch any craziness from this lady." Gaki said quietly, eyeing the lady once more as he slowly scotched away from her.

The lady promptly stop and was next to Gaki in an instant.

_Fast!_ Gaki thought as he stared into a grinning psychotic face.

"YOUR Fishy-chan's pupil? GREAT! You can fight Mangetsu-san or Puddle-chibi as soon as you're well again!"

"Um, okay?" Gaki said unsurely, leaning away from the mad woman.

"Yay! It's a date! Bye Gnome-chibi! Bye Hiroshi-san! See ya yesterday!"

And with that she ran out the hole she made, screaming about the attack of killer cheerios.

It was several minutes before Gaki found his voice again. Turning to the very put out looking medic Gaki asked in a rather shaky voice,

"Um, sir, what just happened?"

"You just met a lady who had been kicked out of every mental ward in Mist because she made the doctors go nuts."

Gaki nodded slightly, looking back at the ruined wall.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Zabuza aimlessly walked, not really caring where he went. He wondered vaguely how Gaki was fairing against the nutty Tokoyami, mentally seeing the boy's look of wariness but at the same time he could see the kid getting along perfectly with her.

The kid was odd like that he soon found himself near the old bridge. He only stopped to see the falling snow. Strange how something so small and fragile could transform the country into a striking picture of perfection.

He promptly stomped on the nearest pile of snow.

_Better._ He thought, looking at the ruined snow. _Now it's not perfect anymore._

He had always hated perfection; it made things seem untouchable, surreal.

Fake.

He spotted movement out the corner of his eye, on the bridge.

Looking up he saw a strangely familiar looking street urchin huddled against the railing, pulling a very large coat tighter around his form.

Zabuza wandered towards the boy, trying to remember where he saw him before.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Haku rubbed his hands together before borrowing them further into the warm coat.

It was large on him, were he could fit nearly his whole body in it when was curled up like this.

Haku had been surprised when the boy named Gaki had left him his coat. It was a high quality, retaining heat and very comfy. Though he nearly cried because of the kind gift, what he found in the pocket did bring him to tears.

Enough money to feed him for a week.

He really did wish to meet the boy again, if only to thank him. It was rare to find that kind of compassion anywhere.

A shadow over fell on him, making him jerk his head up. There not more the ten feet away was a shinobi with bandages over his lower face, wild brunet hair sticking up every which way as the eyebrowless man stared at him.

_He's the kid Gaki took to dinner almost a week ago,_ Zabuza affirmed, staring at the filthy boy. He was also the same kid he saw turn a puddle into ice the other day.

A Kekkei Genkai.

"Heh," He muttered, walking over to the boy before squatting before him, coming to the kid's eye level.

"Your just a poor unwanted street rat. You'll probably be dead come spring, and nobody will care." Zabuza stated.

_What did you see in him Gaki?_ Zabuza thought.

A month ago he had asked Gaki why he had taken a poor old geezer out to lunch. The answer he got wasn't what he expected.

"_Because," The small smiling child started, "He has the same eyes I had."_

Zabuza would never admit that he understood what sort of eyes the boy had been referring to. He knew too well the corrosive power of loneness.

But he still thought it was stupid for the pint-sized twerp to invite random strangers to dinner.

Crazy little turd.

Staring dismissingly at the youth in front of him, he was about to leave but stop when the filthy boy smiled a broken looking smile.

Haku had seen those eyes before; on other homeless people, on the boy Gaki, himself and now this man.

The loneliness and need to exist.

"You have the same eyes as me mister." Haku said politely.

Zabuza stared stricken at the boy.

Eyes.

Always Eyes.

It was always those damn windows to the soul that could speak a thousand more words then you ever could.

In a flash Zabuza didn't see the street urchin, instead he saw a woefully under fed, flinchy Gaki in clothes far too big for him and a pair of broken glasses giving the same smile.

_Those two are the same. _

Standing up, Zabuza then made a decision that would change his life.

He would keep this jewel in the trash and make him into something worthwhile.

"If you want to live, to become something, I can train you. But know this; if you are looking for a friend you will not find it in me. You will be my tool."

Haku stared at the man for a moment. A reason… this man was giving him a reason to live.

_People become truly powerful and truly exist when they have someone they'd live and die for. You become a something._

The words came unbidden to him, Gaki's voice echoing in his memories.

Haku stood up and followed after his savior.

_I will become strong. I will become a something._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Two days later Hiroshi announced Gaki well enough to leave as long as the boy didn't push himself too much.

He really hoped the teleporting wasn't on Hiroshi's list of not to-do's.

He had been practicing the teleportation ability as soon as he was out of sight of the old medics home, and now after nearly three hours and had only managed to go about three meters.

He was being cautious but honestly, he didn't want to go to Hiroshi any time soon.

Hiroshi would probably have a coronary if he came back missing a limb again.

Deciding now was a good time to take break Gaki sat on the nearest log.

He missed the outdoors. He really was beginning to see why shinobi's had a habit of avoiding the hospital; it was mind-numbingly boring.

He breathed in the pure air that stung at his lungs, feeling refreshed by the feeling.

_Better than I anticipated._ He thought happily.

Gaki grinned, not knowing that had anyone saw it, that be eerily reminded them of a certain shark-like ninja.

_One more time,_ he chanted to himself. Just as he was about to teleport, something jumped on him.

"You moved without moving! Are you He-Who-We-Shall-Be-Willing-Servants-To?"

What the hell? Before he could even say anything, a pair of large scissors came into view, snipping a chunk of his hair.

"Hey!" Gaki began but abruptly stopped upon seeing who, or more actuality _what_, had violated his personal space.

It was a short, bat-eared, bugged eyed deformed looking creature wearing a kilt and a pineapple on its head, currently mixing his hair with a strange and foul smelling concoction in a dish.

Gaki couldn't help but look at the alien, for that was the only thing he could think to call it.

He was so weirded out by the strange creatures' appearance that his hair had turned blue.

After nearly a minute it turned a sickening sort of purple color, which made the thing look up, a mad grin on its face.

"Your he! What pray is your name?"

"…Gaki." The blue haired boy said after some consideration.

The creature nodded enthusiastically before turning around and whistle, and the next thing Gaki saw was being surrounded by nearly a dozen of the strange creature, all wearing a strange form of clothing or another.

Gaki was startled by the sudden invasion.

The little things though noticed and began to excitably whisper as the occasionally looked to him as if confirming something.

Gaki stared at the strange creatures, both interested and confused by the bat-eared, bugged eyed…things.

"Um, hi." He said politely, his blue hair turning back to black.

This caught the attention of all the creatures as they all looked up at the same time, huge eyes staring in awe.

Then one with the pineapple pointed to him, its mad grin still plastered on its face.

"Look my brothers! It 'tis the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi!" It announced waving the dish around.

The tiny group then began to cheer. Gaki backed away from the crazy lot, not liking the look in their eyes one bit.

"Now my brothers! Prepare to gawk, gravel and stare at Gaki-sama!"

And to Gaki horror, they did just that.

XXXEndXXX

Um, yeah… If anyone's insulted that I'm copying strait from PD for the moment, I'm sorry, but her idea is great, and I want to continue with it.

Holy sheesh! My poor g-mail inbox! I never knew this story had so many readers! I hope I'll do a good job with it!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hiroshi had seen many things in his long life, things that normal people couldn't comprehend, tolerate, were easily shocked by or more often than not was completely barmy and defied logic.

But right now, he could honestly say that this took the dango.

Gaki stood behind him after moments ago running towards him screaming about bugged eyed aliens stalking him, peeking out every few seconds at the little group of the oddest things he had ever seen.

Not that Hiroshi could blame the boy; the stares weren't even directed to him and he was creeped out.

"Gaki-saaaaaama!"

"We live to serve you!"

"Forever we serve the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi!"

"Long live Gaki-sama!"

"We lovin's yoooou!"

"So kiwaiiii!"

Yup, definitely creepy little buggers. The little chibi Gaki fan club banners and tee shirts they managed to pull out of nowhere didn't help at all either.

"Um, Gaki-san? What the hell?"

If Gaki wasn't scared of being molested by these creatures at that moment he would have probably marveled at how someone could make that sentence sound so calm and polite.

"I don't know! I was just walking around when the one with a pineapple jumped me, cut a piece of my hair and dumped it in some weird bowl then they started going on about how I was their master because I'm a Eikyuuni Baisuuchi and now they won't leave me alone!" The near-hysteric boy said quickly, his voice had been getting higher pitched as he explained.

Looking back at the fan club Hiroshi asked as politely as he could, "What are you and why are you bothering Gaki-san?"

The one with the pineapple stood slightly higher, a grin that could only be called stalkerish adorning its ugly face.

"We are the Wild Hausu Erufu! It is our ancient and sacred duty to serve the mighty and magnificent Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's! Hail the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi!"

The small band behind it began to cheer enthusiastically.

"Long ago many of your kind had saved the entire Hausu Erufu race from getting eaten by the fearsome snake Manda who loves to munch on us. To repay such nobility, our ancestors sold their offspring off as servants to the Wondrous and Astonishing Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's for undergarments! To this day we honor this fair trade!"

"How is that fair?"

Ignoring Hiroshi's question, the speaker continued.

"Many, many years ago the Eikyuuni Baisuuchi's had left these lands and crossed over the Kanseikai No Torii and took many of our kind with them, but some of us remained if ever a Eikyuuni Baisuuchi were to ever come back to his/her roots. And that is why we here today! The bowl," it held up a bowl full of icky looking purple goop, "has told us he be the real deal because only a true Eikyuuni Baisuuchi essence can turn it this color!"

Then the strange creature bowed nearly to the ground in a make-shift sort of curtsy, the pineapple headed one introduced itself.

"I am oldest of the family and called Henfedfrtyuiduaswegrert but please call me Hen or whatever you so desire to call me oh Great and Cuddly Looking One."

Hiroshi and Gaki just stared.

Turning with ninja-quick reflexes, Hen then said loudly, "Introduce youselves, brothers!"

"Icklegertyuiop!"

"Quevbunthfoobar!"

"Hoiuyasdabbimu!"

"Qutherurenuut!"

"Pooititaang!"

"Unbgaungaungawanbu!"

And the rest spoke their names though Hiroshi stop listening as the names became more impossible to pronounce and instead opt to see how Gaki was taking this.

The poor child looked like he was hyperventilating from intense panic attack_._

"Alright that's it!" Hiroshi yelled, effectively shutting up the stalkers-in-the-making group.

"Do you realize that Gaki is overwhelmed-" _And scared shittless?_ "by you things! He only just discovered he was a Eikyuuni Baisuuchi!" _Which you all have confirmed. Kisame-san will be so pleased, the autocratic bastard._

"P-please," Gaki's voice stopped anything the Hausu Erufu's were going to say.

Hiroshi stared in worry. He hadn't heard Gaki this scared since he first came.

"Please stop arguing." Taking a deep breath, Gaki looked at the crazy crew.

"I'm your Master, right?" Eager nods. "Then I can free you, right?" Hesitant nods. "Okay then, h-how do I free you all?"

"…"

Dead silence.

"Um? Hen-san?"

"…"

"Are you guys okay?"

"…"

The creatures looked suddenly sick.

"I'm getting worried," Gaki said as he glanced up at Hiroshi.

"So am I."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came the blood curdling screams of despair and fear as multiple Hausu Erufu's, all begging him not to do such a thing, asked what they had done to upset him, and offered to beat the crap out of themselves for displeasing him at the same time.

Gaki was now about ready to go into the fetal position.

Hiroshi was now about ready to find the nearest bar and get drunk off his ass, consequences be damned.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki sat comfortably on the cushion at the short table drinking down a steaming cup of delicious tea Hiroshi had made, quietly watching the Hausu Erufu at work.

After nearly two hours of non-stop begging Gaki decided to be the Hausu Erufu's master (Though he only really agreed after hearing one of them say that if he could not serve Gaki, life wasn't worth living and was soon joined by the rest. Not wanting a genocide on his conscience he agreed).

In all truth, they weren't that bad to have around. They cooked, cleaned, and could repair anything, and never complained!

Now if only they didn't have a creepy worship/stalker/fanclub mindset towards him they would be just fine.

Though now he was probably going to be drinking tons of this nerve soothing tea in the near future.

Well at least they weren't as hostile towards Hiroshi anymore, not after he explained that the good medic was his doctor of sorts. He guessed that in their minds it translated to 'he is keeping master healthy and thus can stay alive…for now'.

But more so, they confirmed what he was.

_Kisame-sama's gonna be so happy, he might double my training,_ Gaki cringed slightly, though he was happy at the same time about it.

Was it normal to actually miss your horrendous training and psychotic Master?

Probably not.

Drinking down another cup, Gaki had been giving the strange creatures names.

So far he had named four, but that was because they had the most distinguished looks among them.

He called the one with only one eye Cyclops, the one that was incredibly fat became Wideload, the one with feet half his own size was named Bigfoot, and the last one looked like a stitched up rag doll so he called that one Frankenstein.

He was still working on the others but the four seemed quite flattered with the names he gave them.

The Hausu Erufu were a bit put off when Gaki had ordered them to listen and obey Hiroshi but obeyed anyway, much to Hiroshi's enjoyment.

The old man was getting the entire building remodeled, and for free!

Who knew the old medic could be just as much of a taskmaster as Kisame-sama?

Gaki took another sip of his tea when he heard the familiar voice of his sempai.

"What the HELL are those?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Zabuza walked to Hiroshi's house, Haku following close behind.

The boy had after two days proved worthwhile. His aim was dead on, and his Kekkei genkai could, if properly hammered, become a deadly asset.

But right now he was taking the boy to see Hiroshi. Life as a urchin wasn't kind on Haku. The boy was in a slightly better condition than Gaki was when he first met the twerp; his bones clear even through his skin.

If Zabuza could easily count the boy's ribs and watch the outline of his organs as they worked, it was high time the kid went to see a medic.

Besides, he hadn't seen or heard Gaki in a while. He vaguely wondered if his leg was alright, or if the squirt managed to lose the other yet.

He barely registered it when he got to the old man's house and proceeded to walk up to the front door when he heard Haku give out a startled yelp. Looking at the boy, he saw the kid's eyes were firmly glued to something above them.

Following his new student's line of sight, he felt his eyes bulged at the sight that greeted him.

There were four strange creatures. They are 2-3 feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and over-sized heads and eyes. They have pointed, bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices as they loudly protested to the only human there.

Hiroshi stood on the roof, a maniacal grin plastered on his aged face as he ordered the strange creatures who were currently fixing the roof.

Hiroshi looked down at the duo, finally noticing them for the first time.

"Oh, hello Zabuza-san! What brings you here on this fine merry afternoon?"

Zabuza said the only thing that came to mind. "What the HELL are those?"

Smiling Hiroshi pointed to the nearest creature, "These are the answer to all my house-related problems! They are here to serve!"

One of the creatures glared at him, saying mutinously, "We do not serve you! We serve Gaki-sama!"

"Who told you to do as I say? Now shut up and get back to fixing this roof."

Jumping down to where the Jounin stood Hiroshi regarded the youngest there.

"And who's this?"

Recovering himself from the initial shock of seeing otherworldly creatures, Haku bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm Haku sir. I serve Zabuza-sama."

Hiroshi froze on the spot. Slowly he looked between the boy and Jounin. Then he turned a bright red as his face scrunched into a nasty look.

"Momochi Zabuza! Don't you dare tell me you followed in Hoshigaki-san's footsteps!"

"What? So I got myself an apprentice. Nothing wrong with that."

"No, but I can see the similarities! He's just like Gaki-san, I just know it!"

This made Haku perk up. "Um, excuse me, but did you say Gaki-san?"

Sighing Hiroshi nodded, still glaring at the masked Jounin.

"Get in you two. Its freezing out here and I just made some tea not too long ago."

"What about them? Should they get in?" Haku said, staring at the creatures.

Before Hiroshi could answer though Gaki popped his head out of the door.

"Bigfoot! You and the others need to come in for dinner!"

The four looked gleeful as they disappeared only to reappear in front of the boy, startling him.

"Yes sir!"

"As you wish Gaki-sama!"

Looking pass the four praising critters Gaki spoke to Hiroshi, "Hiroshi-san, we're going to need more tea."

"Why? I just made some a little while ago."

"I drank it."

"…you drank an entire pitcher of tea?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do that?"

The side of Gaki's mouth and left eye began to twitch sporadically.

"The Hausu Erufu apparently must praise me for everything, including and not limited to; offering to cook, offering to clean, acts of kindness, acts of unkindness, sitting, standing and using the bathroom. They will literally wait in the hall till I'm done and eulogize me for taking a crap."

"Um, yes. I'll make some right now."

After a small trudge to the sitting room Hiroshi busied himself with making more tea as Zabuza, Haku and Gaki sat at the table. Well Zabuza and Haku anyway. Gaki plopped ungraciously in his seat, half sitting, half sprawled in his chair.

Hiroshi looked over to the young boy and frowned. "Gaki-san, please sit properly in your chair. Sitting like that is bad for your posture."

"And it brings out Hiroshi's maternal side." Zabuza said having whipped out his little orange book.

"Zabuza-san! Don't read that trash in front of the kids!"

"Yes dear."

Hiroshi glared at the bandaged man, who had let out a horrifyingly unmanly giggle as he continued to read the book.

The blacked haired boy looked up slightly then straightened up upon seeing Haku.

"Hey! I remember you! You're Haku!"

Haku smiled, happy that Gaki remembered him. "And you're Gaki."

Gaki looked surprised, though it was hard for Haku to be sure since the younger boy continued to wear those goggles.

"You remember me?"

"It's hard to forget the boy who fed me that large meal and gave me this warm coat."

Gaki then noticed the outfit the older boy was wearing. It was a normal kimono with average hakama pants, his hair was combed and the dirt was gone. But he still had the coat Gaki gave him during their last meeting.

It had been a last second thing Gaki did as he rushed out the door, knowing just how cold it was outside.

He could have kept the coat but had on a whim given it to the then homeless boy; he really hadn't thought much about giving it away.

Though he did wished he had remembered to empty the pockets. He had three weeks of allowance money in that coat!

It nearly made him weep at his loss of money.

Then Haku did something that surprised the young boy: he bowed.

It was a very low bow but low enough to have meaning, even Hiroshi and Zabuza looked at the boy.

"I wanted to thank you for what you done for me that day. I would probably would of died from starvation and never met Zabuza-sama if it wasn't for your kindness. I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Gaki smiled at the older boy, feeling nervous from the gratitude. "You don't have to thank me Haku. We're friends and friends naturally help each other."

_That and you really reminded me of me that day_. Gaki thought to himself.

Haku stared at the younger boy in surprise.

_Friends?_ He thought, tugging the coat closer to himself.

He never had anyone he could call a friend before. It was…nice.

"Okay, enough of this mushy shit. Now can anybody," Zabuza said pointed to the nearest Hausu Erufu, "tell me what the hell these things are?"

Gaki went and told his sempai about his day, how he met the Hausu Erufu (he had intentionally left out the part where he was practicing how to teleport), gave him the Hausu Erufu story then ended it right up to where he had gone to inform Hiroshi that they were out of tea.

Zabuza and Haku stared. Zabuza then stated incredibly, "They enslaved their descendants for panties?"

Zabuza just continued to stare for a moment, then busted out laughing while Gaki repeatability thumped his head into the fine wood as he muttered about needing a large cup of tea.

Haku looked lost and Hiroshi looked like he needed a strong drink that was not tea.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki sat by his newly repaired window and wall from where Tokoyami destroyed it, his mind racing a mile a minute it seemed.

So far the day had proved to be interesting. Strange and rather creepy, but interesting as well.

Hiroshi had told Zabuza to let Haku stay there since his own apartment only allowed certified ninja's to stay there, but mostly because he didn't want Haku around a lecherous man who read porn books religiously.

The creatures seemed to take to Haku rather well, seeing how he and the effeminate boy got along wonderfully.

Though he had to order them to leave him alone at night as well as when he went to the restroom. That was just plan freaky to walk out to.

Nonetheless he now had a friend close to his age to talk to, even if he wasn't used to talking to kids period.

Standing up Gaki concentrated on his cot. Then a faint pop was heard as the teleporting feeling washed over him came. Reopening his eyes he now stood in front of his cot.

Grinning the boy went to bed, planning to do more in the morning on his self-appointed training.

It didn't take long before he drifted into sleep, unaware of the serpentine eyes watching him from the window.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki blinked. He was standing in the ruins of what appeared to once been a house.

It was dark out as he could clearly see the sky through the roofless building and though there was no moon, it didn't hinder his sight, revealing the destruction around him.

The walls around him had holes in it as though someone had used loads of explosive tags, some even reduced to debris that littered the floor. The wrecked of a fallen chandelier gleam ominously in the lightless place. Furniture lay in sprawled in derelict, piece's everywhere as though someone had blown right through them, fragments of glass and china lay like glittering powder everywhere. There were scorched marks everywhere and a metallic and burnt smell lingered in the air.

After a second he pulled out a kunai and dropped into a defensive stance, recognizing the metallic scent and type of burnt smell.

Blood and cooked flesh.

_How the heck did I get here?_ Gaki wondered, cautiously treading to the next room which was also in disarray.

Looking down at the floor he saw some old burnt photo's, one with a messy haired man and a red haired woman together and another picture with a baby. Looking a little closer he frowned. The pictures were moving but there were no face's on the adults, just the baby who had a tuff of black hair and emerald green eyes.

Gaki's eyes widened. "Is that…?"

The baby in the picture suddenly looked up at him, his tiny emerald clashing with his own.

_That's me!_

:_Whose there?_: A hoarse sounding voice said, causing Gaki to jerk his eyes up, scanning the area for the owner of the voice.

Gaki heard a sound, as though someone was inhaling deeply, then the voice said in a rather bored tone, :_Oh, it's you._:

Gaki stood with his back against a solid looking wall, trying to locate the source of the voice, his heart quickening with trepidation.

"Quit standing out there like a frightened rabbit. It's rather rude." Came the voice again only this time Gaki managed to pin point it in the next room over.

"Afraid of something, Harry Potter?"

Gaki froze upon hearing _**that**_ name. Then anger and hatred for everything that accursed name stood for flooded though him.

How DARE that person call him by that filthy name!

Glaring, he carefully walked forward to the next room. This room though looked a bit more clean then the others. The floor was mostly cleared, the furniture's weren't all destroyed and it looked as though someone lived here, though why anyone wanted to live in this dump was beyond him.

"Do come in. I just had this place renovated recently too." The voice said, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Gaki head snapped towards one of the undamaged sofa's, seeing the person for the first time.

Only it wasn't a person. It was a monster.

It was half snake and debatably half human, the lower half two snake's tails, the upper half was scale-ish, his nose was flat as a snake's, and his fingers are unnaturally long like a spider's legs.

But the most prominent part of his appearance was his eyes.

They were cat like and demonic red.

It took everything in Gaki to not go running away screaming.

_Calm down, breath. In, out. In, out. He isn't attacking you so you're fine._

Gaki had made a point to himself not to judge people by their appearance. That was something Kisame-sama had taught him, even if it wasn't intentional.

"So this is the child who had 'killed' me. I must say that I'm rather disappointed."

"Killed you? What do you mean?" Gaki said, repeating over and over in his head like a mantra to remain calm and to think clearly.

"Oh that's right. You don't remember. I guess in all fairness, you were only fifteen months old at the time."

"W-who are you?" The boy said trembling slightly.

The serpent creature locked eyes with the small boy, a malicious smile on its abnormal pale flesh.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

BTW:

Hausu Erufu = House Elf (not sure if that's the correct translation, bare with me if it isn't.)

Chapter after next is where I start writing! Yay! Poor little Haku-being around this world of crazies… If I made a math mistake when the ages were posted, Haku is eight. Not seven, eight.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Apprentice of the Shark Demon

Author: Formerly PiperDreamer, now LonelyAura

_Slant_ means thought

Warning: Cursing. Gore.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What happens when young Harry Potter uses accidental magic and

apparates to Mist and is now the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki stared languidly at his miso soup, not really noticing anything. This worried his stalker posse- er- _faithful servants_ greatly.

"Do you think we didn't make it good enough?"

"I hope not. We made it with lots of love!"

"Maybe you should beat yourselves silly with a baseball bat till he cheers up, right Gaki?" Zabuza said, flipping the page in his books, knowing full well Gaki wasn't paying attention.

"Sure, that's fine." Gaki said automatically, proving Zabuza assumption right.

"You heard Gaki-sama! Find a baseball bat and beat yourself silly with it!"

"Hai Gaki-sama!"

Zabuza had found out earlier that morning that the Hausu Erufu would inflict pain upon themselves if they thought they had somehow displeased Gaki or disobeyed him.

Needless to say the bandaged man found this highly amusing and had taken full advantage of Gaki's inattention, much to Hiroshi's chagrin.

Gaki on the other hand was too engrossed with his thoughts to pay attention, even when Haku said hello.

He kept thinking over about his meeting with his 'tenant'.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

FLASHBACK!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki stared at the creature in front of him, not sure if he should be frightened or fascinated.

The being, Voldemort, was a terrifying thing to be sure but so far he hadn't attacked, just stared at him in a bored fashion, as though he wasn't worthy of note.

The boy felt incredibly tiny compared to the naga-like snake man.

"Are you terrified of me, boy?" The creature hissed, looking at him as though he was an annoying insect.

"N-no." Gaki said, silently cursing himself for stuttering.

"Your body says otherwise. Though I am surprised you haven't ran away; saner men with less survival instincts have. Could that curse I threw at you unhinged your brain?"

"Curse? What Curse?"

"The one that left that scar on your forehead."

Gaki's eye's widen.

"This was from you?" He asked, pointing to his scar.

The snake creature snorted. "Who else? Though I am curious as to way you survived."

Gaki tilted his head, confusion overriding his fear. "Survived what?"

"Don't you know our history?"

"Um, no. this is the first time I ever heard of you Voldemort-san."

Voldemort frowned, looking slightly agitated before shaking his head.

"Poor uneducated child; even worse it's the 'amazing' Harry Potter."

Gaki growled audibly. "Don't call me that!"

"Oh?" The serpentine creature said. "Does being referred to as a child bothers you?"

Gaki gave a withering stare through his goggles. "No it doesn't. I am after all still a kid. It's being called by that, that-_**name**_ is what I despise." Gaki answered, practically spitting the word out like it had left a bad taste in his mouth.

The snake creature looked surprised. "You hate your given name?"

"Duh. Why would I keep the name that was given to me by those filthy drunks?" Gaki said with distain.

Voldemort blinked, an amazing effect since it looked like he didn't have eye lids.

"What do you know of your past?" Voldemort said in a stipulate manner, as though it was beneath him to ask politely.

Gaki ignored that for the moment and opt to tell the serpentine man.

"Harry's parent's were drunks that got themselves killed in a accident after they left him on the doorsteps of his bitch of an aunt where he spent the next six years being abused and neglected by said aunt and fatass' of an uncle and cousin. Then he did something incredible that made the fatass try to kill him. A great man then came and saved the kid from his evil relatives, but the boy died and Gaki was born from his corpse. Now Gaki lives to serve that great man."

The creature called Voldemort stared at him oddly, an unnerving thing due to his scary eyes.

"And I assume you're this 'Gaki'?"

Gaki nodded.

"Interesting. Definitely not the story I know, but an interesting alternative."

Gaki looked at the creature more closely. "What's the story you know?"

Voldemort looked as though he was mulling over the choice of telling him or not. After a few long minutes the beast-man spoke.

"A prophecy was told of a child born to those who thrice defied me, born as the seventh months dies, I would mark him my equal but he would have power I would not know. Neither can live while the other lives and we are bound to kill one another. So I hunted down the Potter's and killed the mother and father, but for some reason I couldn't kill you. And now here I am a shadow of my former self."

Gaki blinked though you couldn't tell with the goggles. "Is that prophecy talking about Harry and you?"

Voldemort nodded carelessly.

"…Well I guess you already won."

Voldemort's red eyes widen at that. "How? We're both still alive."

"No, Harry Potter's dead. He may have been born on July 31st to the Potter's, but I was born September 19th, when Kisame-sama found me and I'm an orphan with unknown heritage. Thus your attack on the horrible Potter family lead to the inevitable demise of the miserable boy named Harry Potter, who only relief came with death, meaning that you did kill him just not directly."

"…And what do you think of your- ahem, _Harry's_ parent's?"

"Horrible scumbag's that abandoned Harry to a life of anguish with his aunt, uncle and cousin who all came from hell to torment him. Thank you for killing them." Gaki said, startling the dark wizard at the pure sincerity of his (miss placed) gratitude.

Voldemort just stared at the boy, clearly believing the curse unhinged him in the most unexpected way.

Apparently the boy considered himself and Harry Potter to be two different people, and for some unexplained reason thought his parents, who died to protect him were complete rotter's. and to make things even more interesting he was pretty sure the Wizarding World had left him entirely alone sort to speak.

Probably one of Dumbledore's 'greater good' schemes. A lot of good that did.

Apparently this aunt and uncle had done a great deal more damaged then he could ever to the child.

After all, children were very fragile and easily corrupted.

Voldemort couldn't help but feel as though he had been giving an opportunity of a life time to royally, as they would say, screw over the Wizarding World.

"What do you plan to do now, Gaki?" Voldemort said in a manner that would have been kind if it wasn't for the fact it was hard to seem kind when you looked like a monster getting ready to gobble up the child whole.

Gaki either ignored that or was obvious to it because he managed to reply.

"I will serve Kisame-sama till I die. I am his tool; he can do as he wishes with me."

Voldemort hadn't heard that much of pure devotion when saying a commitment since Bellatrix swore her allegiance to him.

He suddenly hated this Kisame person.

"What if I gave you power? You would never be someone servant."

Surprisingly Gaki shook his head. "I don't want it, and even if I did, I would only want it so that I may be a better servant to my master."

Well that was unexpected yet at the same time not.

Gaki would make an excellent tool; he just needed the boy to become loyal to him.

Voldemort at the time didn't know just how impossible that would be.

"Gaki do you know where we are?"

"Um no. I figured I accidentally teleported into your house or something."

The snake hybrid chuckled darkly. "Boy, we're inside you."

Gaki's eyes widen as his mouth dropped. "Inside of me? How? Why is everything so broken then?"

"When I tried to kill Harry something happened that forced part of me into you. I don't know how, but really, you shouldn't worry too much over it. And the ruined rooms? Well, let's just say that in every soul is a room that takes shape of your true self."

"...trashed up rooms are my true self?" Gaki said, not understanding.

"The rooms represent the tragedy you have suffered, and just how broken you truly are. The damage is, much like those rooms, irreparable. Think of them as mental scars that had forged you into what you are now."

"Can they ever chang?" Gaki said sadly, looking at the rooms of his being. Everything was so insolvent. It made him realize just how affected he truly was from everything that happen before he came into Kisame-sama's service.

"Perhaps. It really all depends on you."

Slithering forward Voldemort reframed from smirking as the boy trebled slightly at the sight of him drawing close.

"Gaki, does this Kisame want you to be strong?"

The boy, not trusting his voice just nodded.

"Would he tire of you if you weren't strong enough?"

Gaki was going to say no but stopped, remembering the last training session he had with his master.

Kisame-sama had made it clear he would disown him if he hadn't succeeded.

It still frightens him just how close he had come to losing his precious master, all because he had barely managed to teleport in time. But then again he had burdened Kisame-sama with his inattentiveness when he teleported without his leg, nearly then and there losing his place next to his master.

He needed to be stronger or next time…

He didn't even want to finish that thought train.

Voldemort saw this and smiled cruelly for a moment before smoothing his visage into a neutral look.

"I can make you indispensable to Kisame. He would never even think about getting rid of you. You would be his perfect apparatus."

Gaki looked up at the snake-beast. Was that true? Could Voldemort make him the perfect tool for Kisame-sama?

Gaki looked warily at him. "What's the catch?"

He had learned from Raiga's mistake never to take things at face value; the man was broke as a joke and deeply in debt thanks to Zabuza-sempai.

Voldemort chuckled; so the brat wasn't completely stupid, that was good though at the same time irritating.

"You will help me when I call upon you."

"Too vague. I need something more clear."

"I have many enemies and will need a powerful ally in dire times. I hope to call upon you if the cause ever arises."

"But we share the same bodies; how would they even know you're here?"

"I don't plan to stay in this body forever Gaki. One day I would like to leave your form and create my own. Before you ask, yes there is a way for me to create a body. It'll just be…difficult."

"…I will need to speak to Kisame-sama. He'll be back here in a couple of weeks."

"I shall await your master's answer then." Voldemort agreed. In the meantime he hope to bait the boy with the power he knew.

Gaki felt a tug as everything around him began to blur. "See ya, Voldemort-san."

"Till then Gaki."

And with that he awoke in his room

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

FLASHBACK, KAI!

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Gaki sighed; he wanted to learn the powers, but he wasn't about to make a deal. Especially with someone who had killed Harry.

He wanted power to become a powerful asset to Kisame-sama but what was the cost?

For Kisame-sama, the cost was unimportant… but part of Gaki was unsure, a feeling he loathed.

"Gaki-kun?" An effeminate voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Gaki smiled at the other who was staring at his head in fascination.

"Um yes?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You changed your hair color! It's a light gray now!" Haku said excitedly.

"What?" Gaki squeaked, making his hair change to purple.

"You did it again! It's purple now! Oh!" Haku said suddenly looking Gaki in the eye.

"Do you have a Kekkei genkai?"

Gaki stared at the year-older boy. He looked so meek yet at the same time hopefully. Gaki recalled Hiroshi telling him that Kekkei genkai's were often hated and feared.

Was Haku one of them?

"Sorta. It's a bit complicated because, well, nobody's really sure of what I can do. So in a way yes, I do have a Kekkei genkai."

Haku's eyes lit up. "You do? So do I!"

The older then raised his hand over Gaki's cup, the tea hardening in a matter of seconds.

Picking the drink up Gaki examined it, his hair returning back to black.

Frozen solid.

"That's brilliant Haku-nii."

Haku just smiled, looking as though he had just been given the highest praise ever.

_Hmm, what if I get Haku to help me? We'd both be doing us a favor by getting stronger._ Gaki thought. He was pretty sure Haku would gladly help him, no string attached.

Before he could asked though he was interrupted.

"Gaki-sama!" Hen's squeaky voice spoke out.

Turning to his fanatic follower Gaki could only gap.

The Hausu Erufu's were black and blue! All grinning with missing teeth, assortment of black eyes and welts on their heads.

"We have beaten ourselves stupid for you!"

Zabuza's voice sounded out. "Funny I thought he wanted you to beat yourselves silly, not stupid."

The Hausu Erufu froze before breaking down and sobbing. "Forgive us Gaki-sama! We'll correct this offense immediately!"

Gaki jumped up, waving his hands around franticly.

"No! No! That's okay! Stop hurting yourselves!" Gaki said quickly, shooting his sempai a dirty look.

The swordsman just grinned behind his bandages.

"You are truly kind Gaki-sama!" the obviously in pain bunch said happily, partly glad to not be beating the stuffing out of themselves but mostly believing him to be a wonderful master.

Gaki felt a twitching spasm coming.

He really wished he could focus on something else; he was getting a headache and he already had drank four cups of tea.

Without warning the wall in front of him exploded, causing the Hausu Erufu's to stop their praising and jump in front of him, redefining the phrase 'meat shields'.

"HiroooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooshi-saaaaaaAAAAaaan! Can Gnome-chibi come out to play?"

"TOKOYAMI! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DESTROYING MY WALLS!"

"…You did? When?"

"FOR THE LAST THIRTY-SEVEN TIMES YOU DESTROYED THEM!"

"Sensei, I think it would be smart not to aggravate the good doctor."

"But Mangetsu-saaaaan! I wanna play with Gnome-chibi!"

"Lady, I'm younger then you and still act older. Heck Suigetsu younger then both of us and he still acts more mature than you!"

Gaki looked over the Hausu Erufu's in front of him, seeing the strange spectacle before him.

Standing in the newly made hole in the wall was the colorful Tokoyami Tsundora and two boys. The older of the two had green hair, amethyst eyes with a tear like scar running down the left side of his face, and a large black… thing on his back, a strange flower on it, a scowl on his face as he disapproved of his sensei's methods.

The younger boy had pale bluish hair and same amethyst colored eyes, watching on like this was a normal occurrence as he drank from a large bottle of water.

And Hiroshi stood not too far off, looking _un__characteristically_ homicidal, a vein bulging on his temple.

And Zabuza must have sensed her coming because he was already gone, and must have taken Haku with him.

"But I wanna play with Gnome-chibi!" The lady of a questionable mental illness pouted.

Before she could rant any further though Mangetsu caught sight of Gaki.

Gaki looked back at the boy and for a moment and in the split moment they locked eyes the creatures the played host to reveal themselves to the other.

Mangetsu and Gaki stared at each other, unaware that the room was starting to flow with demonic and tainted chakra.

Hiroshi felt close to passing out, Suigetsu had melted under the condensed chakra but Tokoyami just stood there, her face staid, eyes flinty, fingering something in her coat with her left hand as she reached for her sword with her right.

Then just as fast as it rose the monsters disappeared and the chakra dispersed.

Both boy's breathed heavily, still staring at the other as they shook.

Tokoyami looked over everyone as they recovered, her face still in its stony expression.

Suigetsu had nearly passed out, the pressure of the chakra had been too much for him.

All the Hausu Erufu had passed out long ago.

Hiroshi recovered, albeit shakily, looking between the two.

_Mangetsu's demon never done that before! And Gaki,_ He thought looking at the younger boy. _That chakra, it felt like a demons yet not. Either way, it definitely wasn't his! _

After a moment of apprehensive silence, Gaki coughed.

Holding one hand out unsteadily, Gaki managed a friendly smile.

"H-hello, I'm Gaki. Nice to meet you."

Mangetsu looked at the hand warily before cautiously taking it.

"Hōzuki Mangetsu, at your service."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Next up!

Mangetsu vs. Gaki!

And Anko reaches Mist!

PD did not enjoy having the Hausu Erufu beat the shit out of themselves, but LonelyAura did. I am a sadist. Oky-doky, let's hope I'll be decent at writing this.

Okay, preview of next chapter! Let's see what you think! I'm not as good with humor as PD, but I'll try…

Preview-

Mangetsu and Gaki stared at each other, an awkward silence filling the room. Mangetsu turned to his younger brother.

"This is Sui-" A crashing sound came from outside, and everyone turned to look at the door. In came Raiga, and…

"Raiga, what the fuck is on your back?"

End Preview.

If you've seen the idiotic fillers, you'll know what's on his back. Hint-every old-time swordsman had a younger kid with them. In canon- Zabuza/Haku, Kisame/Itachi, and Raiga/… So you'll probably know…


End file.
